Lover of a vampire of gray eyes
by Novelasdeamor
Summary: La mezcla entre la realidad que día a día los humanos vivimos y la fantasía con la que la mayor parte de nosotros soñamos... ¿Puede tu vida cambiar de la noche a la mañana? ¿Y si nuestro mundo no fuese exactamente como lo imaginamos los humanos?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL GATO CANELA DE INTENSOS OJOS VERDE ESMERALDA**

Como cada mañana, me alcé rápidamente de mi mullida cama ante el ensordecedor ruido que realizaba el endemoniado despertador que tía Marga había decidido comprarme como regalo de cumpleaños. Todavía recordaba el ridículo apodo que le había otorgando a aquella monstruosidad: "regalito original". Era un despertador color fucsia que desentonaba por completo con mi cuarto. A cada satánico pitido que ejercía, se le unían haces de luz de diferentes colores capaces de alumbrar toda la estancia cuando ésta se hallaba en completa penumbra. Desde entonces no había podido volver a utilizar la excusa de que no había escuchado sonar el despertador, pues éste se hacía oír en toda la casa. Por culpa de la petulante tía Marga no había faltado ni un sólo día a aquel horrible lugar que la gente solía apodar como "La Uni". Había intentado hablar con mi madre cientos de veces sobre todo lo que significaba sacarme una carrera y asistir a la universidad día sí día también, aunque la verdad es que nos faltaba comunicación. De hecho, no hablábamos casi nunca sobre ningún tema en particular. Mi padre alcohólico nos abandonó cuando yo apenas había cumplido los diez años y, desde entonces, mi atolondrada madre jamás había vuelto a ser la misma. Los primeros años tras la marcha de un padre que ya no echaba en falta, Alicia se había dedicado exclusivamente a mi educación. Aunque, con el paso del tiempo y ante la rapidez tanto psicológica como física que yo día a día mostraba, buscó otra clase de entretenimientos. La verdad es que no quería saber qué era lo que hacía en su tiempo libre. Era bastante mayorcita como para hacer todo aquello que le viniese en gana. Desde los quince años aprendí a valerme por mi misma sin la necesidad de un padre o una madre que me sirviesen como ejemplo y, hasta ahora, todo me había ido bastante bien. No me drogaba, no me emborrachaba, no mostraba ningún tipo de interés por los hombres y había logrado hacerme un hueco en la universidad mediante las becas que me habían otorgado gracias a mis elevadas calificaciones.

Harta ya del bullicio que el molesto despertador estaba ocasionando, lo cogí con toda la rabia que cada mañana él mismo lograba infundirme, abrí la única ventana que decoraba las paredes de mi cuarto y lo lancé tan lejos como me fue posible.

-Muerto el perro, muerta la rabia-murmuré por lo bajo mientras volvía a lanzarme sobre la cama con la intención de volver a sumirme en un profundo sueño del que prefería no despertar aunque, para mi gran desgracia, me había desvelado completamente-Maldito cacharro-farfullé en el instante en el que comprendí que no podría dormirme nuevamente.

Quejosamente me levanté parsimoniosamente de la cama manteniendo en mi cansada mente la efímera intención de asistir como cada mañana a aquella cárcel repleta de estudiantes que nada tenían que ver conmigo. Lo admitía, era un bicho raro. No me gustaba entablar conversación con personas que sabía no tenían nada bueno que concederme. Era un lugar plagado de grupitos en los que simplemente yo no encajaba. Por un lado, como en cualquier universidad de cualquier parte del mundo, se podía encontrar el _maravilloso_ grupo compuesto por los populares. Gente con dos neuronas de frente que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su apariencia física dejando completamente apartado el aspecto intelectual que, por otra parte, los frikies estimulaban. Entre estos dos grandes grupos podían encontrarse cientos más: aquellos que se dedicaban a la cocina, los divertidos que actuaban como payasos para su público estudiantil, aquellos fanáticos que deseaban ser como sus ídolos y vestían raros ropajes que supuestamente hacían honor a sus personajes, tanto fantásticos como reales, preferidos, los punk, los raperos, los macarras...Definitivamente, no encajaba en ninguno de ellos. De eso estaba convencida.

Suspiré amargamente mientras me desprendía del añejo pijama que vestía. Seguidamente, abrí el menudo guardarropa ubicado en un extremo de aquel pequeño cuarto que desde siempre me había pertenecido y agarré lo primero que contemplé en su interior. Tras colocarme el jersey chocolate y los gastados pantalones vaqueros que había elegido al azahar, me calcé con las sucias deportivas que años atrás mi madre me había regalado. Su único y último regalo.

-¡Mamá, levántate o llegarás tarde al trabajo!-grité en el preciso instante en el que salía de mi desordenado cuarto repleto de libros, hojas dibujadas y CD´s de música.

Sabía que me había oído a la perfección, pues las paredes de la casa parecían hechas de cartón. Otra cosa mala que añadir a mi larga lista de quejas. Si no fuese por el hecho de que Alicia solía pasar la mayor parte del día fuera de casa, a penas gozaría de la intimidad necesaria.

-¡Mamá!-grité nuevamente mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior.

Pude escuchar el quejido proveniente del cuarto de mi madre tras mi insistente llamada y bufé disconforme. En cualquier otra casa del mundo era la madre la que se enloquecía intentando despertar a sus hijos. En cambio, mi vida era diferente en todos los aspectos a las demás. Al menos a aquellas que yo conocía.

Entré con apresuramiento en la cocina al contemplar la hora en el reloj de muñeca que llevaba adherido a mi brazo izquierdo.

-Tarde, como siempre...-rumié por lo bajo mientras colocaba dos tazas repletas de leche en el mugriento microondas que seguramente mi madre había utilizado para calentar el pollo asado que la noche anterior yo había comprado.

_Tendré que limpiarlo cuando vuelva._

-¡Mamá, es la última vez que te llamo!-vociferé desesperada en el instante en el que sacaba las tazas del interior del microondas.

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar si mi madre había comprado Cola-Cao. Estaba clara la respuesta.

_Limpiar el microondas, hacer la lista de lo que necesito e ir a comprar...Que gran plan._

Escuché la manera en la que mi madre arrastraba los pies y volteé los ojos con amargura. ¿Cuantas veces debía decirle que no los arrastrase?

Tras un rápido almuerzo, subí rápidamente los peldaños que componían la vieja escalera de madera que crujió bajo mis pies para adentrarme en el pequeño cuarto de baño que tanto Alicia como yo compartíamos. Me lavé con rapidez la blanquecina piel que recubría mi rostro, lavé con esmero mis rectos y relucientes dientes, recogí mi desgreñado pelo castaño en una coleta alta y, por último, puse un poco de rimel en mis largas pestañas. No era esencial que me lo pusiese, pues mis frondosas pestañas eran lo suficientemente largas como para que mis ordinarios ojos marrones soliesen sobresaltar más de lo que verdaderamente debían. Se trataba simplemente de una costumbre aprendida de mi madre, la cual me había enseñado con tan sólo doce años a maquillarme cual fulana, cosa que nunca hacía. Tras un último vistazo al alargado espejo ubicado sobre el lavabo, corrí en dirección a mi cuarto, alojé todos los utensilios necesarios en el interior de la anticuada mochila que desde los trece años portaba y salí disparada escaleras abajo tras murmurar un rápido _adiós_ que mi madre oyó.

Tan rápido como cerré la puerta, vi pasar ante mí el último autobús que podía llevarme a la universidad, ubicada a veinte manzanas de mi casa. Me debatí entre ir a pie hasta la facultad o correr tras el bus con la esperanza de que el conductor me viese y, en un acto caritativo, decidiese parar el autocar para que pudiese ingresar. Finalmente, al contemplar la lejanía a la que ya se encontraba mi único medio de transporte, me cargué la mochila a los hombros e inicié una acelerada caminata por los peores barrios de Gran Bretaña.

-Increíble-mustié con resignación tras haber recorrido el primero de los diecinueve barrios que todavía me faltaban por visitar.

A penas había penetrado en la segunda manzana, cuando un fuerte maullido proveniente de algún lugar que fui incapaz de atinar consiguió sobresaltarme de tal manera que perdí mi casi nulo equilibrio cayendo así, de culo, sobre la húmeda acera.

-¿Por qué a mí?-inquirí en tono dramático mientras me masajeaba mis adoloridas nalgas.

En cuestión de unos pocos segundos tras mi tonta caída, apareció ante mí el responsable. Un hermoso gatito de pelo canela e intensos ojos verde esmeralda me contemplaba como si fuese una suculenta sardina que se moría por probar o, al menos, esa es la impresión que me dio.

-Así que tu eres el causante de que durante varios días mi trasero vaya a permanecer tan morado como los granos de Arnold-comenté ejecutando una leve carcajada ante mi burlesco y a la vez despiadado comentario.

Arnold Burdock era un muchacho de diecinueve años con el que compartía la mayor parte de las clases. Era de ese tipo de personas que se pasaban el día estudiando como descerebrados para sacar matrículas de honor, lo que no estaba del todo mal. Si no fuese porque se trataba de un ser odioso, jamás me hubiese atrevido a insultarle de manera alguna. Era una persona pedante, proveniente de una familia adinerada. Conducía carísimos coches, vestía ropa de alta costura y compraba todo aquello nuevo que salía a la venta. La única imperfección que él mismo admitía que tenía era su grasienta cara repleta de granos aunque, como había hecho saber mil veces, estaba a punto de asistir a un nuevo tratamiento, según él por fin definitivo, para hacer desaparecer de nuestras retinas aquella molesta imagen de su rostro, que adquiría un tono amoratado por la cantidad de productos que probaba. En fin, se trataba de todo un personaje. Cuanto más alejada pudiese estar de él, muchísimo mejor.

Aquel minino no apartó ni una milésima de segundo su penetrante vista de mi. Me sentía extrañamente cohibida ante su felina mirada lo que, claramente, era ridículo. No era más que un simple gato callejero.

Me levanté costosamente sin dejar de acariciar mi trasero, el cual todavía me dolía. Olvidándome por completo de aquel felino que se hallaba ante mí, volví a observar una vez más la hora.

-Definitivamente, no llego ni a la primera ni a la segunda clase-murmuré en el instante en el que me acariciaba frenéticamente la frente-Puedes estar contento _Garfield_-comenté al notar el parentesco que aquel adorable felino y el propio Garfield de los dibujos animados guardaban.

El minino ronroneó armoniosamente pidiendo nuevamente mi atención. Cuando posé mis grandes ojos marrones en él, éste emprendió un raudo y ligero paso hacia los matorrales ubicados a mi derecha. Pocos segundos después, el mismo gato asomó su menuda cabeza por la espesa maleza.

-No tengo tiempo para jueguecitos-aseguré emprendiendo reiteradamente el paso hacia la facultad.

Me apresuré tanto como pude por las angostas calles de Londres hasta avistar muy a lo lejos el edificio enladrillado al cual me dirigía.

-Al menos podré asistir a Anatomía-me resigné al avistar la hora en el gran reloj dispuesto junto a la universidad.

Penetré en el recinto en el preciso instante en el que sonaba la campana anunciando el fin de una clase y el inicio de otra. Debía pedirle a alguien los apuntes de las asignaturas a las cuales no había podido asistir.

-¡Jackson!-llamé por encima del bullicio.

Un guapo muchacho de veinte años me observó desde el final del pasillo con una ligera sonrisa pintada en su agradable cara.

-Has vuelto a llegar tarde-comentó el joven agrandado la sonrisa que hasta entonces había permanecido incrustada en su bronceada piel.

-Lo sé, lo sé-me recriminé a mí misma mientras me golpeaba levemente la frente.

-Y como siempre, querrás que te deje los apuntes, ¿Verdad?-preguntó en modo de reproche a la vez que alzaba inquisidoramente una de sus cejas.

-Por favor-rogué en un susurro que mi compañero pudo escuchar a la perfección.

Jackson bufó disconforme a la vez que abría la gruesa carpeta que llevaba colgada de su brazo izquierdo.

-Nunca cambiarás-declaró en tono burlesco extrayendo las nueve hojas que debería fotocopiar lo antes posible.

Cuando alargué la mano con la intención de hacerme con esos papeles, él los apartó de mi alcance elevándolos por encima de mi cabeza.

-Dámelos anda-me quejé intentando agarrarlos cosa que, claramente, no logré.

-De eso nada-comentó el moreno sin borrar en ningún instante aquella seductora sonrisa perteneciente a su rostro-No hasta que no aceptes mi proposición.

-Jack...-farfullé cansadamente a la vez que volteaba los ojos.

-Sólo una cita-rogó con voz acaramelada.

-Me lo pensaré-prometí alargando una vez más el brazo creyendo, ingenuamente, que él cedería ante mi clara negativa.

-Eso es lo que me dices siempre-se quejó el chico alejando lo máximo posible de mi los apuntes que tan bien sabía que yo necesitaba.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser sólo amigos?-pregunté fastidiada mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Porque no es amistad lo que siento por ti y lo sabes-declaró Jack logrando que enrojeciese completamente cohibida ante su confesión.

Entreabrí la boca con la clara pretensión de negarme una vez más a salir con él, aunque jamás pude pronunciar mi discurso tan bien ensayado. Un conocido maullido interrumpió por completo la conversación que estaba manteniendo con mi acompañante, el cual dirigió su curiosa mirada hacia el final de aquel ahora solitario pasillo. Me volteé aceleradamente sin poder creer lo que mis ojos ojearon segundos después.

-Garfield...-murmuré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Es tuyo?-preguntó Jack avanzando lentamente hacia el manso animal.

-No. Me lo encontrado de camino-comenté siguiendo lentamente a mi tozudo compañero-Creo que me a seguido-dije en el instante en el que Jackson se ubicaba frente al felino.

-¿Es salvaje?-consultó a la vez que alzaba la mano con la intención de acariciar al minino.

-No lo sé-declaré alzando levemente los hombros-Creo que alguien lo abandonó. Parece bastante dócil-aseguré justo en el momento en el que el menudo gato erizaba el bello de su lomo mostrando su agresividad.

Jack apartó velozmente la mano ante el sobresalto que el felino le otorgó a la vez que maldecía mediante insultos al indefenso minino.

-Sólo es un gato-comenté esbozando una radiante sonrisa en mi rostro al ver el miedo reflejado en los claros ojos de mi acompañante-Es inofensivo.

-¿Inofensivo?-inquirió el muchacho con cierto recelo-¿No has visto como se a puesto?

Bufé sin borrar aquella sutil sonrisa de mi rostro a la vez que me acercaba a aquel menudo y adorable animalito.

-No te acerques demasiado-recomendó el chico alejándose de aquel pacífico felino.

-Cobarde...-murmuré burlescamente mientras agarraba a Garfield entre mis cubiertos brazos, el cual se ubicó cómodamente entre ellos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?-preguntó Jack sin querer aproximarse demasiado a mí, ya que ahora mantenía sujeto a aquel inocente animal que él tanto repudiaba.

-No lo sé-comenté observando al mugriento animal que reposaba plácidamente entre mis brazos.

-Deberíamos ir a clase-aconsejó el moreno examinando el desolado pasillo.

Resoplé sin saber qué hacer. No podía acudir a Anatomía con un gato en brazos, pero tampoco tenía intención de dejarlo suelto por la facultad. Sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser aquel lugar para un indefenso minino como aquel.

-Debo irme. No puedo ir a clase con él-explique sin apartar la vista de Garfield, que ahora me observaba con aquellos deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda

-Entonces...¿Nos veremos mañana?-preguntó Jack contemplándome inquisitivamente.

-Por supuesto-respondí esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

Emprendí el paso hacia la salida de la gigantesca facultad ante la atenta mirada de algunos alumnos que en aquel instante no tenían clase.

-Hoy va a ser tu día de suerte pequeñajo-murmuré tontamente paseando por las estrechas calles de Londres sin ser capaz de desviar la mirada de aquella adorable bola peluda que ronroneaba cada vez que le acariciaba o le dedicaba palabras cariñosas.

Definitivamente, me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba hablando con un gato. Había algo extraño en él. No se parecía a todos los otros felinos que en alguna ocasión había contemplado. Sus ojos eran tan hipnotizantes...

Llegué a casa mucho antes de lo esperado. Seguramente Alicia todavía no había regresado del trabajo, así que no habría problema alguno en ingresar en casa junto a Garfield. Mi madre aborrecía a todos y cada uno de los animales. Yo sabía que les tenía fobia, aunque ella siempre se había negado a admitirlo.

Despaciosamente, entreabrí la oxidada verja que daba paso al desaliñado jardín delantero. Allí, cubierto por una fina capa de barro, se hallaba el destrozado despertador fucsia que tanto odiaba. Sonreí completamente complacida mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Dejé al minino en el suelo mientras rebuscaba en el interior de mi añeja mochila.

-Donde están las malditas llaves...-farfullé colocando la bolsa en el suelo para, seguidamente, empezar a extraer cada uno de los libros que abarrotaban su interior-¡Aja!-grité victoriosa en el instante en que mis dedos rozaron el frío matojo de llaves ubicado en el fondo de la mochila.

Abrí con presteza la puerta y esperé a que Garfield penetrase en el interior de la casa, cosa que hizo con rapidez. Me siguió hasta mi habitación deslizándose con una agilidad y una elegancia jamás antes vista. Era como si conociese a la perfección el lugar, pues ingresó en mi cuarto segundos antes de que yo lo hiciese. Observé como se acomodaba sobre mi mullido lecho sin apartar en ningún instante su centelleante mirada de mí.

-No me mires así-rogué depositando la bolsa sobre mi desordenado pupitre.

Me senté sobre la silla que se ubicaba frente a mi pupitre y contemplé al felino con cierto interés. Jamás había tenido una mascota y no sabía exactamente cómo cuidarla.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunté esperando como una verdadera ingenua que él me entendiese y me hiciese saber de alguna manera la respuesta que yo estaba aguardando.

Me alcé pausadamente de la silla de madera con la intención de ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer que pudiese darle al flacucho felino. Tan pronto como me puse en pie, él me imitó.

-Esperame aquí-ordené iniciando el paso hacia el pasillo.

La muy ingenua de mí creyó que aquel adorable minino acataría mi orden aunque, claramente, me equivoqué.

-Garfield, es-pe-ra-me aquí-silabeé pausadamente esperando que el menudo gato captase mi clara petición.

Emprendí de nuevo el paso escaleras abajo aunque, como veces anteriores, el minino me siguió de cerca. Desesperanzada, dejé que me acompañase hasta la cocina, donde hallé un pequeño cuenco en el que introduje leche fría.

-Espero que te guste-comenté observando la manera en la que el gato se abalanzaba sobre el pequeño cuenco repleto de leche-Tenías hambre, ¿Verdad?-inquirí acuclillándome a su lado mientras rascaba su diminuta cabeza.

Llené tres veces el cuenco hasta que el animal se sació. Lavé el recipiente con esmero sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el felino me miraba fijamente. Me incomodaba que no apartase la vista de mí. Me intimidaba. Por la alargada ventana ubicada frente a mí pude contemplar el destartalado coche de mi madre. Observé mi reloj de muñeca con confusión. Llegaba demasiado pronto. ¿Qué habría pasado? Agarré a Garfield con rapidez y subí hacia mi cuarto para encerrar allí al minino, que rascó insistentemente la puerta mientras ronroneaba requiriendo mi presencia. Bajé apresuradamente las escaleras que daban al piso inferior y le cedí el paso a mi desconsolada madre, que mantenía un semblante serio.

-¿Qué a pasado?-pregunté con preocupación al ver sus hinchados ojos marrones.

Había estado llorando.

-M-me han des-despedido-tartamudeó sin poder contener por más tiempo las gruesas lágrimas que lograron aflorar de sus ojos.

-¿Otra vez?-inquirí con reproche-Es la quinta vez que te despiden en un mes.

-¡Deja de agobiarme, ¿Quieres?!-rogó entre gritos a la vez que ingresaba en el menudo y estrecho vestíbulo en el que entonces nos encontrábamos las dos.

Al iniciar el paso estuvo a punto de caer de bruces sobre el piso aunque, por fortuna, yo me hallaba junto a ella y pude sujetarla.

-¿Has bebido?-pregunté con dureza al recordar que era la novena vez que llegaba borracha a casa durante el último mes.

-¡Claro que no!-vociferó soltándose de mí-¡¿Por quién me tomas?!-gritó nuevamente intentando volver a emprender el paso aunque esta vez, al no querer que yo le ayudase, cayó de pleno en el duro suelo de madera añeja.

-Mamá...-murmuré completamente decepcionada-Me prometiste que no volverías a beber.

-¡Olvídame!-bramó entre lamentos de dolor por el golpe que se había dado al estamparse contra el piso-¡Eres peor que tu padre!-chilló en el instante en el que se arrastraba hacia el mostrador ubicado en el lugar y se agarraba de la pata de éste.

Intentó ponerse en pie utilizando el sencillo mueble como apoyo, aunque tanto ella como el viejo aparador cayeron al suelo. Me acerqué queriendo ayudarle, aunque me apartó la mano con un brusco movimiento.

-¡No me toques!-vociferó una vez más.

Harta de la situación, le observé con lástima por última vez antes de volver totalmente furiosa a mi cuarto. Me abalancé sobre la cama procurando dominar mi llanto aunque, finalmente, éste se abrió paso por mis párpados recorriendo lentamente mis mejillas hasta depositarse en el grueso edredón color beige que cubría mi estrecha cama. Sentí una calidez anormal junto a mi rostro y entreabrí mis acongojados ojos para dirigir mi vista hacia la adorable criatura ubicada ante mí. Me contemplaba con intensidad, con tranquilidad. Su mirada era totalmente apaciguadora. Pronto me cansé de llorar. Contemplar aquellos ojos esmeralda me había tranquilizado. Ya no sentía furia, ni intranquilidad, ni decepción. No sentía más que cansancio. Lentamente mis ojos se entrecerraron ante aquella brillante mirada. Ronroneó musicalmente logrando que me adormeciera inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches, Garfield-murmuré instantes antes de quedarme completamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL GUARDIÁN **

Desperté sobresaltada ante los desgarradores gritos que mi desequilibrada madre realizaba. Quise dormir. Quise volver a cubrir con el grueso edredón todo mi cuerpo y fingir que no había escuchado nada que debiese alterarme aunque, como siempre, no fui capaz de hacerlo. Me levanté con temor de la cama, que chirrió livianamente ante mi repentino alzamiento, y caminé pausadamente hacia la habitación de mi madre. Suspiré amargamente segundos antes de posar mi trémula mano sobre el desgastado pomo incrustado en aquella puerta repleta de golpes que mi propia madre, durante sus habituales borracheras, había perpetrado.

-¿Mamá?-pregunté en un débil murmullo que todavía no se como logró aflorar de mi quebrada garganta.

Ante mi lánguida llamada, Alicia dirigió sus acuosos ojos marrones hacia mí. Me contemplaba con temor, con amargura.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quise saber en el instante en el que penetraba en la caótica estancia.

Miles de papeles arrugados se mantenían esparcidos por el mugriento suelo de la habitación, la menuda papelera de mimbre habitualmente estacionada en uno de los rincones de la sala permanecía ahora sobre la deshecha cama y todo su contenido residía vertido por doquier, los frascos de colonia que yo misma le había regalado durante sus últimos cumpleaños ahora no eran más que pedazos de cristal que hacían juego con la nueva decoración del cuarto, las finas cortinas amarillentas se hallaban cerradas de par en par impidiendo así que la tenue luz proveniente de las farolas que alumbraban las calles pudiesen penetrar en la sombría estancia.

-¡Lo he perdido!-gritó exasperada revolviendo nuevamente uno de los cajones que constituían su ennegrecido escritorio.

-¿Qué has perdido?-pregunté completamente confusa ante la situación.

-¡El dinero!-vociferó totalmente alterada.

No supe qué decir. No supe cómo actuar. Mi paralizada mente repetía una y otra vez las escuetas palabras que mi madre había pronunciado entre gritos. Aspiré lentamente el cargado aire que me rodeaba y pasé frenéticamente una y otra vez mi convulsa mano por mi cuero cabelludo.

-¿Cómo...?-logré farfullar ante la conmoción que todavía sentía.

-¡No lo sé, ¿Vale?!-bramó sin cesar su búsqueda.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza a la vez que emprendía nuevamente el paso hacia mi cuarto. No estaba dispuesta a soportar aquella situación. No era suficientemente fuerte como para actuar con la frialdad necesaria.

-¡¿Dónde vas?!-vociferó desconsoladamente en el instante en el que cruzaba el dintel sujeto por las jambas que componían parte de aquella fracturada puerta con la que Alicia descargaba toda su furia.

-A mi habitación-respondí resueltamente intentando mantener mi postura de falsa indiferencia.

-¡De eso nada!-replicó bramando cual lunática consiguiendo que aquel odioso chillido se clavase en mis doloridos tímpanos-¡Ayúdame a buscar el dinero!-ordenó en el instante en el que agarraba fuertemente mi brazo y me zarandeaba violentamente.

-¿Para qué?-mustié débilmente-Sabes que no lo tienes.

-¡Claro que lo tengo!-aseguró sin cesar aquel penoso llanto que no logró infundir ni un ligero sentimiento de compasión en mí-Debe estar por aquí-balbuceó sin soltar mi estático brazo.

-¿Con qué pagaste las copas de más que bebiste ayer?-inquirí con enfado sin ser capaz de reprimir por más tiempo las lágrimas de rabia contenida.

-Con mi dinero-aseguró en un tono de voz delator.

Estaba segura de que ni siquiera recordaba qué era exactamente lo que había hecho la mañana anterior.

-¿Con qué dinero?-pregunté firmemente escabulléndome de los aprisionadores brazos Alicia, que me contempló con arrepentimiento-Cinco trabajos en un mes-comenté con la decepción incrustada en mi clara y serena voz-Cinco despidos-esclarecí con rudeza.

-Ha sido una mala racha-intentó justificarse sin atreverse a visualizar mis ojos cargados de frustración y rencor.

Asentí sin convencimiento alguno a la vez que limpiaba con la manga del jersey marrón que todavía vestía las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado brotar de mis cansados ojos.

-Necesito que me ayudes-me imploró sin cesar su llanto.

-Como siempre-declaré sombríamente sin atreverme a contemplar a aquella mujer que se ubicaba junto a mí.

-Puedo cambiar-prometió tomando nuevamente mi inmovilizado brazo.

Reprimí mis ganas de gritar, de llorar y de insultar a aquella mujer que se hacía llamar madre.

-Lo peor de todo es que verdaderamente crees que puedes cambiar cuando te plazca-comenté con desaliento zafándome de las manos de Alicia-Y no es así-murmuré finalmente abordando con una rápida caminata la poca distancia que quedaba entre mi actual ubicación y mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta con un grotesco portazo. No solía hacer ese tipo de cosas que tantas veces mi propia madre elaboraba, pero la rabia que sentía estaba logrando nublar la poca sensatez que me quedaba. Me quedé en pie llorando como una verdadera tonta. Debía afrontar yo misma la situación si no quería que todo se fuese a pique. Intenté inhalar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible manteniendo mis hinchados ojos cerrados. Me tranquilizaba imaginar por unos breves minutos que no me hallaba en aquel lugar. Me serenaba lo suficiente como para poder recobrar la compostura que últimamente tan frecuentemente perdía.

-Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila-me repetía una y otra vez a mí misma logrando de esa manera que mi ira se apaciguase paulatinamente.

Un conocido maullido resonó en la menuda habitación logrando captar como otras veces mi total atención. Sentado sobre el alféizar de la única ventana dispuesta en mi cuarto, entonces abierta de par en par, se hallaba mi nueva mascota. Sus brillantes ojos me contemplaban como siempre hacían a la vez que su larga cola se movía rítmicamente. Esbocé una tenue sonrisa en mi descompuesto rostro mientras caminaba hacia el minino, que movió de tal manera el hocico que llegué a preguntarme a mí misma si me había sonreído. Borré aquel ridículo pensamiento de mi mente en el instante en el que le cogía para abrigarle entre mis brazos.

-¿Has abierto tú la ventana?-pregunté absurdamente segundos antes de recordarme a mí misma que sólo se trataba de un gato-Creí que la había cerrado-me dije a mí misma mientras la cerraba con el pestillo.

Con el felino en brazos, me lancé suavemente sobre la deshecha cama e intenté conciliar el sueño. Acaricié cariñosamente el lomo del animal, que ronroneó armoniosamente. Aquel sonido me encantaba. Justo cuando creí que podría llegar a quedarme dormida, la quebradiza voz de mi madre logró desvanecer en mí todo rastro de adormecimiento posible.

-¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó golpeando sutilmente la antigua puerta de madera que nos separaba.

-No-respondí decididamente sabiendo que si emprendíamos una nueva conversación sería yo la que saldría mal parada.

-Por favor-pidió segundos antes de ingresar en la estancia sin esperar una respuesta por mi parte.

Rápidamente, escondí tras de mí a la pequeña bola peluda que instantes antes había permanecido cómodamente aposentada sobre mi vientre.

-Te he dicho que no quería que entrases-me quejé intentando ocultar con el mayor disimulo posible al felino.

-Cariño, por favor...-rogó una vez más en el instante en el que se asentaba en el borde de la cama más alejado a mí.

-No me llames así-dicté con enfado.

Sólo empleaba apodos cariñosos conmigo en determinadas ocasiones para intentar ablandar mi fuerte carácter, cosa que normalmente lograba. Odiaba que me tratase de esa manera. Ya no era aquella muchacha inocente que le encubría en todo tipo de situaciones o, al menos, eso me obligaba a creer. Intentaba imponer el sentido común muy por encima de los afectuosos sentimientos que lograban debilitarme, aunque no solía conseguirlo.

-Sólo te tengo a ti-farfulló en un endeble murmullo que logró brotar de su garganta a la vez que de sus grandes ojos marrones sobresalían varias lágrimas más.

Ni siquiera me molesté en visualizar su descompuesto rostro. Lo había contemplado demasiadas veces. Durante toda mi vida había luchado por lograr ser algo más de lo que mi madre realmente deseaba que fuese y no iba a malgastar el tiempo intentando resolver cada unos de los problemas en los que, cada vez con más frecuencia, se inmiscuía. Sólo tenía diecinueve años y había visto ya suficiente para toda una vida. Estaba harta.

-Si no me ayudas me matarán-balbuceó nerviosamente consiguiendo que mis indecisos ojos se posaran en ella, que no cesaba su llanto.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté con un deje de histeria en mi inestable voz.

-Estoy metida en algo...Creí que podría dejarlo-comentó esta vez sin mirarme mientras se tocaba frenéticamente las manos-Juro que creí que podría-murmuró finalmente tras haberse limpiado con el sucio pañuelo que portaba entre sus manos las gruesas lágrimas que había derramado.

-No quiero saberlo-dije tras algunos minutos de silencio en los que ambas nos dedicamos a desviar nuestras miradas hacia algún punto muerto.

En aquel preciso instante fue cuando comprendí cuan desesperada estaba mi madre. Me observó con sus rojizos e inflamados ojos intentando articular palabra, cosa que en un principio no logró. Sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre mí. Sus delgados brazos me rodearon con desespero. Temblaba escandalosamente. Sus cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer el jersey que entonces vestía a la vez que sus sibilantes palabras plagadas de dolor se incrustaban en mis tímpanos.

-Por favor...Te necesito-repetía reiteradamente esperando mi respuesta.

No sabía qué debía hacer. Si hubiese sido ligeramente más egoísta, le hubiese negado mi ayuda a una mujer cuya única pretensión en la vida había sido, era y sería en un futuro que quizá no fuese lo suficientemente largo, destrozar su existencia y la de aquellos que le rodeaban. Por esa misma razón a penas teníamos parientes que se prestasen para auxiliarnos.

-¿Qué necesitas?-inquirí en un vacilante susurro que no estaba segura haber debido pronunciar.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-agradeció besando una y otra vez mi tenso rostro seguramente pálido.

Se alejó lentamente de mí con una tenue sonrisa pintada en su rostro a la vez que intentaba limpiar el rastro de rímel esparcido alrededor de sus acuosos ojos.

-Dos mil ochocientas libras-rumió aceleradamente volviendo a desviar la vista de mi rostro ahora descompuesto ante el asombro.

-¿Qué?-pregunté en un débil balbuceo.

-Sé que es mucho, pero...

-Yo no tengo ese dinero-alegué totalmente confusa ante la petición de mi madre-Y tu lo sabes-declaré perpleja.

Percibí en los ojos de Alicia un brillo de esperanza que logró ocasionar un leve estremecimiento en mí. Inmediatamente supe que ella ya había llegado a esa conclusión y que había hallado una solución posible para el problema que acababa de plantearme.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-grité completamente furiosa al averiguar lo que aquella egoísta mujer había ideado.

-Es la única solución-aseguró temiendo que yo no cambiase mi parecer-¡Necesito ese dinero!

-¡¿Y yo qué?!-vociferé fuera de mí.

Ese dinero era mío. No tenía derecho a quitármelo, no podía exigirme algo parecido.

-Cariño, podrás conseguir otra beca el año que viene-intentó razonar.

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea!-bramé con rabia-¡No tienes idea del sacrificio que supone conseguirla!

Durante años había luchado por sacar las mejores calificaciones. Había dejado apartada mi vida social para dedicame en cuerpo y alma a los estudios porque sabía que era la única manera en la que podría llegar a hacer lo que deseaba. Había pasado noches en vela estudiando mientras ella se largaba de copas con los amigos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No era justo. No iba a permitir que en un sólo día destrozase la vida que con tanto esfuerzo había construido.

-Me buscan desde hace meses-explicó con temor desviando una milésima de segundo la vista hacia la ventana para visualizar el exterior-Si me encuentran...

-No me importa-mentí en el instante en el que mis ojos volvían a empañarse.

Alicia me contempló durante unos breves segundos antes de alzarse furiosamente de mi cama y marcharse de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con un violento portazo que resonó en toda la casa. Sentí remordimientos inmediatamente tras su marcha. Cerré con fuerza los ojos a la vez que me mordía el labio inferior con rabia, del cual empezó a brotar un leve hilo de sangre que trazó un rápido recorrido por mi mentón. Intentaba reprimir las ganas de llorar que sentía sabiendo que una vez empezase no podría parar hasta que no quedase en mi cuerpo más agua que poder expulsar. Tras algunos pocos minutos de calma, dirigí lentamente la vista tras de mí esperando encontrar a Garfield. Contemplé con asombro que no se hallaba en el lugar en el que le había colocado y, aceleradamente, paseé mi acongojada mirada por la menuda habitación en la que me hallaba.

-¿Garfield?-llamé al no atinarle en el lugar.

Me alcé de la cama buscando una y otra vez por el cuarto algún rastro del felino. Abrí el armario esperando encontrar al minino en el interior, pero ni rastro de él. Miré bajo la cama y bajo el grueso edredón obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Garfield, no es un buen momento para jueguecitos-aseguré empezando a alterarme ante la súbita desaparición de mi única compañía.

Salí del cuarto apresuradamente y recorrí gran parte de la casa sin cruzarme, afortunadamente, ni una sola vez con mi madre. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando escuché su característico maullido proveniente del exterior. Crucé aceleradamente la puerta que daba al jardín delantero encontrando allí, sobre el muro enladrillado que cercaba la casa, al menudo gato canela que tan rápidamente había aprendido a estimar. Suspiré con tranquilidad cuando sus deslumbrantes ojos se posaron sobre mí.

-No deberías estar aquí-le reprendí sin utilizar dureza alguna en mis palabras-Si Alicia descubre que estás aquí...-murmuré justo en el instante en el que el felino erizaba el bello de su lomo y enseñaba sus afilados dientes mostrando su agresividad.

En un principio creí que aquel acto de carácter belicoso iba dirigido a mí, aunque rápidamente comprendí que no era en absoluto lo que en un inicio había pensado. Ante mí, a unos diez metros de distancia, pude avistar la figura de una mujer. Su largo cabello rubio abordaba gran parte de su esbelta figura. Me contemplaba con sus fascinantes ojos azul turquesa mostrando claramente la aversión que sentía por mí. Jamás me habían analizado de ese modo tan descarado y la verdad es que no me sentí en absoluto cómoda durante los pocos minutos que permanecí ante su hostil mirada.

-Vamos Garfield. Debemos volver dentro-dije acercándome al irritado animal-Hace frío-murmuré en el instante en el que agarraba al minino, que no apartó su enervada mirada de aquella alta y hermosa mujer que seguía observándome.

Pude observar la manera en la que sonrió instantes antes de que penetrase en el interior de la casa junto a mi mascota y sentí una repentina cólera invadir todo mi cuerpo. No se había tratado de una sonrisa amistosa, sino claramente burlesca.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: AJUSTE DE CUENTAS**

Aquella noche a penas logré pegar ojo. A través de la fina pared que me separaba del cuarto de mi madre pude escuchar el ahogado llanto de ésta. Sabía que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida si le sucediese algo que yo hubiese podido evitar. Debería dejar los estudios. Al menos por el momento.

-La vida es muy injusta-mustié en un susurro mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del pequeño minino aposentado junto a mí.

El gato me observó durante largos minutos sin siquiera moverse un ápice. No me extrañó que lo hiciese, pues durante gran parte de la noche se había mantenido alerta y extrañamente protector. A cada leve sonido que mi madre profería ejercía un bufido o exponía sus afilados dientes con agresividad. No comprendía el porqué de esa actitud tan extremadamente defensiva, aunque me agradaba. Jamás nadie se había preocupado por mí lo suficiente como para temer por mi seguridad. Quizá sólo se tratase de un pequeño saco de huesos pero ,al fin y al cabo, era mi propio saco de huesos. Mi adorable saco de huesos. Sonreí risueñamente al sentirme abrigada por él; por un menudo minino que desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas jamás había necesitado y que ahora no quería dejar marchar de mi lado. Quizá me estaba mostrando demasiado egoísta al desear que él siguiese conmigo en aquella ruinosa casa que compartía con una desequilibrada pero, incluso sabiendo que mi actitud era claramente inmoral, no podía evitar ansiarlo.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol cubrieron parte del cuarto, decidí que ya era hora de levantarme. Pretendía largarme de allí lo antes posible. Coloqué desordenadamente los libros que esa mañana necesitaría en el interior de la obsoleta mochila y me dirigí aceleradamente, seguida de cerca por el felino, hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Espera aquí-demandé instantes antes de cerrar la puerta ante el minino, el cual se asentó frente al recinto en el que ahora yo me hallaba.

Tras una breve ducha, agarré con presteza una de las toallas que colgaban del porta toallas ubicado a mi derecha, sequé con ella mi mojado cuerpo y salí de la menuda sala repleta de vapor para encontrarme directamente con mi escolta particular, el cual meneó rítmicamente el rabo en el instante en el que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Me vestí con desmesurada prisa ante la atenta mirada de Galfield, que se mantuvo en todo momento alojado junto a la entrecerrada ventana.

-Ahora te traeré algo de comer. No te muevas de aquí-mandé mientras me abotonaba los pantalones vaqueros que vestía a la vez que salia de mi cuarto para dirigirme hacia la cocina ubicada en el piso inferior.

Resoplé con incredulidad al contemplar junto a mí a aquella bola de pelo de la cual no lograba zafarme. Esbocé una liviana sonrisa sabiendo a la perfección que todo esfuerzo por intentar que cumpliese mi sencilla orden sería totalmente en vano así que, sin opción alguna, dejé que me acompañase. Contemplé con admiración la manera en la que se deslizaba elegantemente junto a mí.

Penetré en la desarreglada estancia con la única pretensión de comer algo antes de partir hacia la facultad. Tras contemplar la hora que marcaba el reloj dispuesto en la cocina y cerciorarme de que no disponía de tiempo suficiente para elaborar un digno manjar, me dirigí hacia uno de los múltiples armarios hallados en el lugar. Tras rebuscar laboriosamente en el interior de la mayor parte de ellos, finalmente logré encontrar lo que buscaba. Agarré aceleradamente la última lata de anchoas que quedaba y la abrí vertiendo su contenido en el cuenco que ya pertenecía a aquel audaz felino, el cual ahora se situaba recostado sobre la encimera de madera que revestía dos de las cuatro paredes que componían la sala.

-Espero que te guste-comenté en el instante en el que cogía una de las manzanas del frutero metalizado fijo sobre la escueta mesa cuadrada ubicada en el centro de la luminosa estancia.

Pude escuchar el bufido que el animal profirió mientras me dirigía hacia el piso superior para lavarme los dientes y coger mi mochila. Pocos minutos después, bajé nuevamente las empinadas escaleras de madera que, como siempre, crujieron bajo mis pies. Coloqué la bolsa sobre mi espalda para, segundos después, mordisquear la rojiza manzana que mantenía agarrada en mi mano derecha.

-Garfield-llamé dirigiéndome reiteradamente hacia la cocina.

Suspiré al contemplar el cuenco todavía repleto con aquellas saladas anchoas que a mí tan poco me gustaban. Estaba claro que tampoco se trataba de uno de los platos predilectos del felino.

-Por lo que veo no te gustan las anchoas, ¿Verdad?-comenté sonriente mientras tiraba el contenido del recipiente gatuno a la papelera-Lo siento, no tengo sardinas-añadí tras rebuscar en el interior de la desierta nevera-Me pasaré después de las clases por el supermercado y compraré algo digno de tu exquisito paladar.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el refinado gato aposentado sobre la mesa central quedándome, como veces anteriores, completamente pasmada ante la mueca que tras mi comentario había ejecutado. Una de dos, o me estaba volviendo loca o el felino me había vuelto a sonreír.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó una conocida voz a mis espaldas ocasionando que me sobresaltase.

No respondí inmediatamente a la pregunta, ya que el rostro de asco que mi madre ejerció me dejó momentáneamente estática. Cogí al minino entre mis brazos y emprendí un rápido paso hacia el piso superior con la única idea en mente de salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!-comentó mi madre con voz ruda y fría mientras me seguía de cerca.

-Un gato-mustié apresuradamente en el instante en el que ingresaba en mi cuarto.

-Eso ya lo veo-aseguró sin cesar momento alguno el tono de voz desafiante que desde el inicio de la conversación había estado usando-Lo que quiero saber es qué hace aquí esa _cosa_-comentó con desprecio.

Me volteé hacia ella para contemplarle, cosa que inmediatamente preferí no haber hecho. Su descompuesto rostro me contemplaba con rencor. Analicé detalladamente su desaliñado aspecto. Sus ojos permanecían tan hinchados como la noche anterior pero ahora, bajo ellos, descansaban unas inflamadas ojeras moradas imposibles de disimular. Parecía mucho mayor que la pasada noche. Contemplé asombrada la profundidad que habían adquirido cada una de las arrugas dispuestas junto a sus acuosos ojos, los cuales se mantenían fijos en mí.

-Ahora es parte de la familia-anuncié decididamente.

-¡De eso nada!-testificó cruzándose de brazos a la vez que yo dejaba sobre la cama al minino-Ya estás llevándote de aquí a esa asquerosa _cosa_.

-No-concluí sin dejar de observar a la furiosa mujer que se hallaba ante mí.

-¿Estás desobedeciéndome?-inquirió en un tono autoritario que nada le pegaba.

-Va a quedarse-aseguré testarudamente-Y a cambio te daré el dinero que necesitas-sentencié esperando esa vez que ella reaccionase.

-Está bien-acordó rápidamente y, mucho antes de que pudiese asimilar las palabras que había pronunciado, desapareció de mi cuarto.

No entendía la causa por la que se había mostrado tan sumamente conforme ante mi demanda. Odiaba a los animales. Era curioso que hubiese aceptado convivir con un gato al cual repudiaba sin siquiera planteárselo. Sabía que necesitaba el dinero, pero aquella actitud no concordaba en absoluto con la de la Alicia que yo tanto conocía. Había algo que no me había contado. Algo que yo ansiaba saber.

Me deshice de la mochila que cargaba en mis hombros para, seguidamente, dirigirme hacia el cuarto de mi madre. Llamé tres veces a la puerta antes de ingresar en la lúgubre estancia. Las cortinas todavía permanecían cerradas.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó mientras se limpiaba con prisa las finas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Quiero algunas respuestas-pronuncié firmemente cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Camine vacilantemente hacia la cama, en la cual me asenté. Alicia permanecía sentada ante el pequeño tocador de madera que mi padre le había regalado para su tercer aniversario de casados. Era el único objeto de él que todavía conservábamos. Tras su repentina marcha, mi madre enloqueció. Todavía recordaba la fogata que realizó en el jardín trasero, en la cual había arrojado todo aquello que podía recordarle a mi padre. Miles de fotografías en las que aparecía yo junto a aquel hombre que a penas recordaba fueron quemadas aquella misma noche junto a la ropa y varios objetos personales que mi madre no había estado dispuesta a guardar. Estaba claro que nunca había esperado su regreso.

-Creí que no querías saber nada sobre mis malos hábitos-mustió sin dejar de observarse en el menudo espejo alargado situado ante ella.

-Ahora me interesa-me sinceré sin dejar de contemplar su inescrutable rostro.

Suspiró con aflicción a la vez que contemplaba mi reflejo en el vidrio plateado en el cual se mantenía fija mi figura.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-inquirió con voz débil mientras empezaba a maquillar su envejecido rostro.

Respiré profundamente antes de responder. Temía cada una de las respuestas que pudiese darme, aunque prefería saber la verdad que seguir viviendo en la completa ignorancia.

-¿En qué estás metida?-pregunté inquisitivamente esperando reacción alguna por su parte, aunque para mi sorpresa la pregunta no pareció afectarle en modo alguno, ya que siguió acicalándose como si yo no hubiese comentado nada.

-Drogas-respondió resueltamente dejándome momentáneamente pasmada.

Me alteró la manera despreocupada con la que contestó mi pregunta. No era capaz de asimilar la palabra que ella había pronunciado. Era horrible.

-¿Desde cuando?-logré mencionar en un hilo de voz ante la falta de saliva que mi seca boca estaba experimentando.

-Casi dos meses-volvió a responder con total normalidad.

Aspiré ante la falta de aire que estaba padeciendo a la vez pasaba frenéticamente mi mano por mi acalorado rostro. Sabía que tenía problemas con el alcohol, pero las drogas era algo totalmente distinto. Se trataba de un mundo peligroso en el cual no quería estar involucrada.

-Haré la transacción de mi cuenta a la tuya esta misma tarde-murmuré sin lograr salir todavía del shock en el que me hallaba sumergida.

Alicia asintió levemente mientras contemplaba como me marchaba de su cuarto. No quería seguir preguntando. No quería saber nada más sobre el tema. Acudiría lo antes posible al banco y me olvidaría del asunto tan rápido como me fuese posible. Miré el añejo reloj ubicado en mi muñeca izquierda. Hacía casi media hora que el autobús había partido. Bufé con inconformidad a la vez que ingresaba en mi cuarto. Ojeé en un rápido vistazo a Garfield, que seguía sentado ante la entreabierta ventana. Se mantenía vigilante, aunque no le dí demasiada importancia al asunto. Solía comportarse de una manera muy distinta a la de los felinos con los que en anteriores ocasiones me había visto obligada a tratar.

Me tumbé boca abajo en la cama y tapé mi rostro con el edredón. ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada? Solo deseaba tener una familia normal, una casa medianamente decente, algún hermano al que poder echar la culpa. En definitiva, un vida como la de cualquier otro ser humano. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida en mi lecho. Quizá segundos, minutos, incluso horas. Poco importaba.

Desperté a las cuatro y treinta y siete minutos de la tarde. En un principio no quise levantarme de aquella mullida cama en la que me hallaba acostada aunque, tras recordar que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que tratar, decidí alzarme. Me froté mis adormilados ojos mientras me colocaba la gruesa cazadora gris dispuesta sobre el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba ante el escritorio. Era un día frío de principios de Noviembre, así que decidí cubrir mi desnudo cuello con una abrigadora bufanda negra que encontré en el interior de mi desordenado armario.

-Vuelvo enseguida-aseguré mirando por última vez al minino antes de recorrer el corto trayecto que me llevaría hacia el exterior de la casa.

En aquella ocasión, Garfield no me siguió. Me extrañó que no lo hiciese, pues no me había dejado ni un minuto a solas desde que le había "adoptado" el día anterior. Tras una rápida visita al banco, me dirigí hacia el supermercado situado a dos calles de mi casa antes de volver a ésta. Eran las siete y seis minutos de la tarde cuando finalmente penetré en mi solitario domicilio.

-¿Mamá?-llamé en el instante en el que ingresaba en la cocina para colocar la compra en su respectivo lugar.

Tras estacionar en su correspondiente puesto el contenido de las tres bolsas repletas de comida que ahora se hallaban vacías sobre la mesa central de la estancia, me dirigí hacia el piso superior. No parecía haber nadie en la casa.

-¿Garfield?-clamé penetrando en mi lóbrego cuarto a la vez que pulsaba el interruptor.

La desordenada sala se iluminó en un santiamén mostrando ante mí piezas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo y papeles ubicados por doquier.

_Debería recoger de vez en cuando._

-¿Minino?-llamé nuevamente examinando la solitaria estancia.

Tras llegar a la certera conclusión de que el felino no se hallaba en el lugar, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mi madre, el cual permanecía tan sombrío como el resto de la casa. Allí, asentado junto a la menuda ventana ahora despejada, visualicé la huesuda figura de mi mascota, la cual me contempló por un breve lapso de tiempo antes de volver a dirigir su vista hacia el exterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-quise saber contemplando con cierto desconcierto la sala todavía a oscuras.

Las cortinas, normalmente cerradas, se hallaban abiertas de par en par mostrando por la pequeña ventana habitualmente oculta tras ellas la nocturna calle. Fijé mis extrañados ojos hacia la nota dispuesta sobre la deshecha cama de mi madre. Temiéndome lo peor, agarré el arrugado papel entre mis trémulas manos y leí su escueto contenido con presteza.

_Marchate de casa lo antes posible. Vé a casa de tía Marga, ella te ayudará. Lo siento muchísimo cariño._

Durante una fracción de segundo perdí completamente el juicio. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Dirigí nuevamente mi vista hacia el minino asombrándome al contemplar que ya no se encontraba en el lugar en el que poco antes le había visto. Había desaparecido.

-¿Garfield?-pregunté caminando lentamente hacia la despejada ventana frente a la cual segundos antes le había divisado.

Sin saber exactamente la causa, dirigí mi mirada hacia el desolado exterior. A penas eran las siete y diecinueve minutos de la tarde y ya no había transeúntes por las desiertas calles. Normalmente no había nada que pudiese llamarme la atención en el pobre exterior que rodeaba mi casa pero, en aquella ocasión, hubo algo que logró captar mi total interés. Aparcado sobre la acera paralela a mi casa, se hallaba un flamante Mercedes-Benz negro que desentonaba totalmente con el paisaje que tan bien conocía. Me quedé embobada observando la manera en la que brillaba la carrocería del automóvil hasta que, finalmente, mi deslumbrada vista se posó en los tres individuos que en aquel entonces bajaban del vehículo. El aspecto tosco que mostraban logró impresionarme. Vestían camisetas largas que conjuntaban con sus bombachos pantalones y con las múltiples cadenas que colgaban de sus cuellos. Dos de ellos parecían ser de procedencia inglesa aunque el tercero, de piel bronceaba y cabello negro como el carbón, debía proceder de alguna zona ubicada por el sud de América, incluso quizá de América central. Mi sangre se congeló cuando uno de ellos, de cabello rubio apagado y rostro severo, dirigió su adusta mirada hacia mí. Permanecí tan estática como me fue posible, lo que no sirvió de nada. Me había visto. Inhalé aire con ansia al comprender que se encaminaban hacia la casa. Esa debía ser la razón por la que Alicia me había ordenado que me marchase lo antes posible del lugar. Llegué a la rápida conclusión de que no se trataba de gente amistosa cuando atiné en la mano del rubio que seguía mirándome desde el exterior una reluciente pistola metalizada. Mi corazón latió con una rapidez insólita mientras mi mente me demandaba una y otra vez que me largase lo antes posible del lugar. Totalmente atemorizada, emprendí una acelerada carrera hacia el piso inferior sin localizar todavía a mi pequeño felino. Recorrí con tal celeridad las escaleras que tropecé tontamente con mis propios pies cayendo estruendosamente al suelo. Por suerte, tan sólo cuatro peldaños me separaban del firme piso. Escuché un disparo tan cerca de mí que no pude reprimir un leve grito que logró aflorar de mi reseca garganta. Pocos segundos tras el ensordecedor sonido, el cerrojo de la puerta principal cayó a poco más de un metro de mi rostro. Aterrorizada, me alcé del suelo con patosidad e inicié nuevamente la marcha en el preciso instante en el que dos de los tres individuos penetraban en el interior de la casa. Nuevamente, escuché otro ensordecedor disparo ésta vez destinado a mí, aunque la bala que debía atravesar mi pierna izquierda terminó incrustándose en una de las jambas que formaban el hueco por el que velozmente ingresé. Mi única salvación era la puerta trasera ubicada en la cocina en la que ahora me encontraba. Crucé el recinto con la mayor rapidez posible creyendo ilusamente que podría escapar de aquel lugar. Tras la puerta de madera que daba paso al jardín trasero se hallaba el hombre que poco antes me había estado contemplado. Me analizó detenidamente con aquel rostro tosco que tanto pavor lograba infundirme. Cuando me volteé con la intención de salir del lugar, me encontré con los dos sujetos que faltaban. Uno de ellos me apuntaba con su respectiva pistola mientras el otro me examinaba en silencio.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó rudamente el hombre pelirrojo que no iba armado.

Las palabras no lograron aflorar de mi quebradiza garganta. Deseaba poder responderle, pero el temor había logrado paralizarme por completo. Podía notar cada uno de los latidos que ejercía mi bombeante corazón con total precisión.

-No te haremos nada si nos dices dónde está-aseguró el mismo hombre sin apartar en ningún instante sus claros ojos de mí.

Parecía ser el más pacífico de los tres, cosa que logró tranquilizarme en cierta manera. Al menos uno de ellos era ligeramente conciliador.

-¿Quien?-logré farfullar sin conseguir que mi voz sonase firme.

El hombre de cabello carbón murmuró algo ininteligible por lo bajo a la vez que el pelirrojo asentía paulatinamente sin apartar su serena vista de mí.

-Alicia-mustió tras algunos segundos de incómodo silencio.

Tragué la poca saliva que lograba humedecer mi boca a la vez que mis ojos se empañaban ante el temor que sentía. Sabía que aquello tenía que ver con mi madre. ¿Con quién sino?

-No...No lo sé-murmuré por lo bajo sintiendo mis piernas temblar descontroladamente.

Nuevamente, el hombre armado comentó algo que no fui capaz de captar. Me atemorizaba pensar que podrían matarme en aquel momento sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo. Las calles permanecían tan desiertas como era habitual y no se escuchaba sonido alguno proveniente del exterior. Quizá, si gritase con todas mis fuerzas, sería capaz de llamar la atención de algún vecino cotilla que se molestase en llamar rápidamente a la policía. Aunque sabía que no era un buen plan. Antes de que pudiese agarrar el suficiente aire para efectuar mi temerario chillido ya habría recibido un balazo por parte del tosco hombre que me apuntaba a pocos metros de distancia.

-No tenemos nada contra ti-aseguró el conciliador hombre ordenándole a su compañero mediante un simple gesto con la mano que bajase su arma, cosa que hizo ipso facto.

-No sé dónde está, de verdad-testifiqué nerviosamente segundos antes de que unas insistentes pisadas provenientes del salón lograsen captar la atención de los sujetos que se arremolinaban a mi alrededor cual buitres.

Rápidamente, el hombre armado volvió a alzar la pistola apuntando ésta vez hacia la abierta puerta que daba al pasillo.

-¿Hay alguien más en la casa?-preguntó el mismo hombre con el que en todo momento había estado manteniendo aquella concisa conversación.

Negué con la cabeza al verme incapaz de responder mediante palabras la sencilla pregunta que el individuo había engendrado. Los dos sujetos dispuestos ante mí se miraron con suspicacia durante una leve fracción de segundo antes de que el tercero, del cual ya me había olvidado por completo, colocase el frío cañón de la pistola sobre mi cuello, el cual se residía cubierto por la gruesa bufanda de la cual todavía no había logrado desprenderme.

-Camina-ordenó tajantemente en el momento en el que me propinó un leve empujón para lograr que emprendiese el paso.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Estaba asustada. Por primera vez en la vida deseaba fervientemente que mi madre apareciese por la puerta y solucionase todo aquello que ella misma había causado.

-Más rápido-mandó a la vez que colocaba la pistola sobre mi palpitante sien.

Aceleré el paso cuando mis pies encontraron los peldaños que nos conducirían hacia el piso superior mientras iniciaba un silencioso llanto que pareció molestar al hombre ubicado tras de mí, ya que rumió algo por lo bajo a la vez que me propinaba un ligero empujón. Me dirigí en dirección a mi cuarto sin que el hombre armado pusiese ningún tipo de inconveniente.

-Siéntate-ordenó autoritáriamente cuando ambos ingresamos en el interior de la luminosa estancia.

Acaté el mandato con inmediatez asentándome sobre mi respectiva cama. El atacante no apartó la vista de mi en momento alguno mientras yo me obligaba a desviar la mía de él. Se trataba de un adulto de rasgos duros e intimidantes. Sus oscuros ojos desentonaban con su rubia cabellera y con su pálida piel. Apartó la ropa dispuesta sobre la única silla que se atinaba en el lugar y se sentó en ella cara a mí, sin dejar de estudiarme. Contemplé con cierto temor la sonrisa que había esbozado por el rabillo del ojo. Me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior al observar la manera en la que aquel individuo jugueteaba con la pistola que mantenía aferrada entre sus diestras manos. Seguramente había disparado con aquella pistola a muchas personas en su corta vida. A penas debía tener unos treinta años. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que se escucharon varios disparos provenientes del piso inferior seguidos por desgarradores gritos de dolor que resonaron en toda la casa. El sujeto ubicado ante mí se puso de pie aceleradamente, aunque no se movió de su respectivo lugar. Me observó durante unos pocos minutos hasta que el crujido que las escaleras ejercieron bajo el peso de algún humano cuyo destino era el piso superior logró captar su total atención. Por primera vez dejó de apuntarme a mí para dirigir su arma hacia la entreabierta puerta de madera añeja ubicada a mi derecha.

-¡¿Quién hay ahí?!-preguntó el sujeto armado manteniendo su mano alzada preparado para disparar si fuese necesario.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta. Aquellos precisos pasos siguieron haciéndose sonar por el estrecho pasillo. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con aceleración. Quizá se tratase de mi madre. ¿Quién más podría ser? Los disparos que minutos antes había oído en el piso inferior volvieron a resonar en mi atolondrada cabeza. Temí lo peor.

-¡He preguntado quién hay ahí!-vociferó con firmeza colocando su dedo índice en el gatillo con la clara pretensión de disparar al individuo que se atreviese a ingresar en el lugar.

De nuevo, nadie respondió. Pero aquellos seguros pasos dejaron de sonar. De repente, el silencio abarcó cada rincón de la vivienda. Era un silencio molesto, exasperante. La puerta chirrió levemente al ser impulsada por el individuo que se hallaba tras ella. Dos atronadores disparos provenientes de la metalizada pistola que mi atacante mantenía sujeta entre sus firmes dedos lograron ensordecerme durante algunos inquietantes minutos. Me olvidé de respirar, de pensar, de hablar. Observé con mis asustadizos ojos los agujeros que las dos balas procedentes del arma que ahora volvía a apuntarme a mí habían originado en la dura puerta de madera. Esperé escuchar lamentos, gritos, una respiración entrecortada, algo. Pero no se escuchó nada. Nada fuera de lo normal. La puerta volvió a chirriar ante el lento movimiento que efectuaba seguramente a causa de la brisa que penetraba desde la abierta puerta principal. Inspiré con ansiedad al ver con mis inquietos ojos aparecer tras la destrozada puerta una conocidísima figura. Ante mí, contemplándome con sus fascinantes ojos esmeralda, se hallaba el adorable felino que había creído desaparecido.

-Garfield...-balbuceé dejando que dos gruesas lágrimas aflorasen de entre mis pesados parpados.

El sujeto armado apuntó al indefenso minino y apretó el gatillo en el preciso instante en el que me ponía en pie reprimiendo un grito que luchó por lograr surgir de mi quebrada garganta. Con una agilidad sobrehumana, el gato esquivó la rauda bala destinada a él. Entreabrí los labios alucinada. Jamás había visto algo parecido. El minino emprendió una veloz carrera por el cuarto ante mi asombrada mirada. El menudo felino se había convertido en una mancha borrosa que recorría el cuarto con una precisión deslumbrante.

Observé el descompuesto rostro que esbozó el paralizado hombre ubicado ante mí. Varias balas provenientes de su pistola se incrustaron en las paredes y en los muebles que componían mi cuarto, pero ninguna de ellas logró alcanzar a aquella mancha canela que se desplazaba rápidamente por la sala. Quise moverme, salir de aquel lugar. Pero no pude efectuar ningún tipo de movimiento más que el que ejercían mis pesados parpados al abrirse y cerrarse con lentitud.

-¡Dile que pare!-ordenó el atacante fijando su vista en mí-¡Dile que pare!-repitió apuntándome con su respectiva arma.

No reaccioné ante su insistente petición. Había perdido toda capacidad de pensar, hablar, de moverme. Oí un disparo. Era la última bala que quedaba en la ahora descargada arma. La última bala destinada a mí. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de aspirar por última vez antes de que _algo_ me empujase violentamente lanzándome sobre la cama. Sentí la presión que un robusto cuerpo ejercía sobre mí segundos después de ser desviada de la trayectoria del proyectil. Contemplé el rostro de un joven muchacho, desconocido para mí, ubicado a simples centímetros del mío. Mantuve en todo momento mis grandes ojos tan abiertos como me fue posible. De repente, aquel desconocido muchacho se transformó en un precioso gato canela. Respiré entrecortadamente cuando el animal se apartó en un ágil y veloz movimiento de mí para volver a revolotear por la estancia. Me recosté sobre mi brazo izquierdo sin ser capaz de entender todo aquello que estaba sucediendo en el lugar en el que me hallaba. Una vez más, el conocido felino se transformó en un apuesto muchacho de cabello color canela y piel blanquecina. Pude visualizar desde mi posición el asustado rostro del sujeto que poco antes había intentado matarme. No tuve ni tiempo de parpadear cuando el hombre rubio fue impelido por el irreconocible joven hallado ahora ante él. Contemplé horrorizada como el sujeto desarmado atravesaba la menuda ventana dispuesta en mi cuarto para, en cuestión de unos escasos segundos, desnucarse al golpearse con el duro cimiento que componía la entrada de mi vivienda. Respiré agitada cuando el chico posó sus deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda sobre mí. Me alcé con rapidez de la mullida cama y emprendí una rápida carrera hacia el exterior. Bajé las escaleras con vertiginosidad hasta llegar al destrozado vestíbulo. Asombrada, observé la sangre que recubría el suelo de madera envejecida que estaba pisando. Dirigí mi amedrentada mirada hacia la puerta principal, abierta de par en par. Desde mi actual posición, pude discernir el inerte cuerpo del hombre que instantes antes se había hallado en mi cuarto. Mis ojos volvieron a empañarse a la vez que mi cuerpo emprendía violentos espasmos. Cogía y expulsaba aire por mis pulmones agitadamente. Reprimí un grito cuando contemplé por la puerta entreabierta de la cocina los cadáveres de los dos integrantes que faltaban. Me agarré a la barandilla de la escalera al notar nauseas. Percibí un desagradable sabor en mi boca en el instante en el que me presionaba con fuerza el estomago con la mano que me quedaba libre. Intenté tranquilizarme sin poder evitar que varias lágrimas brotasen de mis acuosos ojos marrones. Me arrodillé en el viscoso suelo cuando me vi incapaz de seguir en pie. Sentía mis ojos arder. Pude escuchar unos firmes pasos en la lejanía. Todo empezaba a estar demasiado borroso como para poder avistar nada más que sangre a mi alrededor. Me dejé caer sobre el frío piso en el instante en que mis fuerzas se desvanecieron completamente. Me sentía debilitada. Repentinamente, el constante sonido que aquellas pisadas engendraban dejaron de retumbar en mis silenciados oídos a la vez que mis párpados se cerraban para dar paso a la simple oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: EL CADÁVER ENSANGRENTADO DE UNA FUGITIVA

Aquel irritante pitido estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios. Refunfuñe mientras me recordaba a mí misma que jamás volvería a aceptar ningún regalo proveniente de tía Marga. Me volteé en la dura cama y alargué el brazo con la intención de concluir con aquella tortura. Palpé el aire en busca de la mesita de noche sobre la que se hallaba colocado aquel horrible despertador fucsia que cada mañana lograba enrabiarme. Al no tentar con mi desnuda mano la sólida mesita que debía mantenerse ubicada junto a mi cama, deslicé mi enervado cuerpo hacia el borde de ésta con la intención de lograr esa vez alcanzar el objeto de mis constantes tormentos. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de entreabrir mis pesados parpados cuando, en una rápida caída, mi cuerpo topó dolorosamente con el frío y duro piso. Gemí débilmente a causa del dolor proveniente de mi brazo derecho. Me faltaba el aliento. Inspiré profundamente mientras dirigía la vista hacia el pliegue de mi codo derecho, en el cual se encontraba incrustada una jeringuilla. Ésta se mantenía adherida a la rojiza piel que la rodeaba gracias al grueso esparadrapo fijado alrededor de mi inmovilizada articulación. Permanecía completamente desorientada. Aquella sala no tenía nada que ver con mi conocidísima habitación. Me senté en el gélido suelo a la vez que examinaba la nítida estancia en la que me hallaba. Analicé detalladamente el lugar asombrándome al atisbar ante mí docenas de ramos de flores. El fuerte aroma a rosas se introdujo en mis fosas nasales, parcialmente taponadas. Tuve que utilizar como apoyo la cama ubicada junto a mí para lograr ponerme finalmente en pie. Me temblaban ligeramente las piernas.

Advertí con repulsión la mancha de sangre presente en mi adolorido brazo. Estaba empezando a marearme. No es que me repugnase el hecho de contemplar sangre, sino que la visión de una jeringa clavada en mi sangrienta piel no era un panorama en absoluto agradable. Inhalé el aire que me rodeaba mientras me sentaba en el borde de la sólida cama. Cerré los ojos e intenté mantener la mente en blanco, aunque aquel persistente pitido que me había despertado minutos antes volvió a retumbar en mi punzante cabeza. Abrí lentamente los parpados a la vez que me acariciaba mi acalorada frente. Ante mí, halle al responsable de mi suplicio. Sobre la otra cama ubicada en la estancia, hasta entonces completamente inexistente para mí, se mantenía tumbado un hombre de mediana edad cuyo rostro se encontraba parcialmente cubierto por vendajes, al igual que la mayor parte de su cuerpo. De sus brazos vendados sobresalían diversos tubos, algunos de ellos conectados al monitor cardíaco colocado contra la pared, el cual ejercía los palpitantes pitidos que hasta entonces tanto me habían molestado. Me sentí repentinamente despreciable al contemplar el mal estado en el que se hallaba el sujeto estacionado ante mí. Aquel antaño molesto silbido proveniente del monitor se transformó en un sutil murmullo que ya nada me incordiaba.

Tras algunos minutos de apaciguador silencio, volví a posar mi confusa mirada en la sección floral ahora ubicada a mi izquierda. Las tres cuartas partes del inmaculado cuarto se hallaban repletas de aromáticas flores que, en mi opinión, nada armonizaban con los sencillos adornos que decoraban la sala. Pensé inmediatamente que los diversos ramos dispuestos ante mi aturdida mirada debían haber sido traídos por los familiares del paciente con el que compartía habitación.

Sin previo aviso, una apresurada mujer hizo su aparición en la pacífica estancia logrando captar mi total atención. Vestía de riguroso blanco y su amable rostro evidenciaba preocupación. Debía rondar los cuarenta años. Algunas arrugas empezaban a adornar su pálida piel en sitios clave como el contorno de sus ojos o las comisuras de sus finos labios.

-Esto es una auténtica locura-comentó esbozando una sutil sonrisa mientras me contemplaba con, según mi criterio, exagerada cordialidad-Ahí fuera se ha montado un gran escándalo-declaró aproximándose a mí.

Agarró delicadamente entre sus fríos dedos mi entumecido brazo derecho. Tenia muy mala pinta.

-Esto te va a doler-aseguró con ternura en el preciso instante en el que arrancaba el esparadrapo adherido a mi piel.

Me mordí con fuerza el labio para evitar gemir de dolor a la vez que dirigía mi vista hacia la amoratada y ensangrentada articulación, en la que seguía incrustada la jeringuilla que seguramente esa misma enfermera había incrustado tiempo atrás en mi entonces blanco pliegue.

-Lo siento, cielo-se disculpó mientras extraía la fina aguja de mi acardenada epidermis.

Le sonreí livianamente intentando aparentar fortaleza. Me dolía tanto el brazo que ni siquiera era capaz de entablar una conversación con la encantadora sanitaria ubicada ante mí. Tenía miles de preguntas que plantearle, aunque deberían esperar. Al menos por el momento.

-¿Te has caído de la cama?-preguntó dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su tez.

Esbocé una tímida sonrisa mientras asentía. Me sentía verdaderamente estúpida. Aquella desconocida mujer no dejaba de analizarme con sus almendrados ojos, lo que estaba empezando a incomodarme. No soportaba que me observasen. Me ponía nerviosa.

-Has roto el tubo-comentó sin borrar la cariñosa mueca que permanecía cosida sobre su longeva piel.

Dirigí mi confusa mirada hacia el lugar que señalaba. Colgado de una especie de perchero metálico se hallaba una bolsa transparente, repleta de un líquido incoloro, que se mantenía unida a un estrecho tubo de plástico que, supuestamente, debía estar unido a la jeringuilla que pocos minutos antes la enfermera me había retirado.

-Lo siento-murmuré en un hilo de voz.

Me encontraba extrañamente cansada, adormecida. Los parpados me pesaban más de lo habitual y a penas era capaz de abrir con la suficiencia necesaria mis gruesos labios.

-No te preocupes. Tenemos cientos más-aseguró en el instante en el que posaba su cálida mano sombre mi frente-Por lo que veo el sedante todavía hace efecto-murmuró para sí misma.

-¿Sedante?-logré preguntar ante el adormecimiento que mis labios estaban experimentando.

-Túmbate-me ordenó si cesar de utilizar aquella susurrante voz que tanta tranquilidad me inspiraba.

Obedecí de inmediato, pues verdaderamente necesitaba echarme. Estaba empezando a marearme de nuevo. Entrecerré los ojos mientras la amable sanitaria cubría mi agarrotado cuerpo con unas finas sábanas blancas.

-Intenta dormir-me aconsejó-Te hará falta.

No comprendí con exactitud el significado de las últimas palabras que la encantadora enfermera había pronunciado hasta que desperté horas después en la misma acogedora habitación. En un principio no fui capaz de distinguir nada más que el cegador fulgor proveniente de los focos ubicados sobre mí pero, lentamente, mis ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la luz que iluminaba la florida estancia.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-escuché que murmuraba la conocida voz de la enfermera que me había atendido anteriormente-Está en tratamiento. Seguramente seguirá sedada.

-Lo lamento, pero no podemos esperar más-aseguró una tosca voz masculina que estaba segura no conocía.

-¿De verdad cree que el asunto es tan extremadamente importante como para despertarla?-inquirió la sanitaria con voz molesta.

-Me temo que sí-respondió otra voz completamente diferente a la primera. Estaba segura de que se trataba de una mujer.

Todavía adormecida, alcé costosamente la parte superior de mi cuerpo quedándome sentada sobre la firme cama dispuesta bajo mi pesado cuerpo. El silencio abarcó rápidamente la sala. Ante mí se hallaban tres personas, aunque tan sólo con una de ellas había mantenido algún tipo de trato. Los dos individuos que no conocía me contemplaron con cierto interés mientras la sanitaria se acercaba a mí con la intención de obligarme a tumbarme de nuevo.

-No hagas esfuerzos-mandó en un tono extrañamente rudo.

-Señora, tenemos prisa-informó el hombre.

Ambos sujetos vestían con la indumentaria típica de los deportistas, por esa razón me sorprendí cuando la mujer extrajo del interior del grueso anorak que vestía una reluciente placa policial. Miré completamente confusa a la crispada mujer ubicada junto a mí, la cual miraba con desaprobación a las dos personas que habían logrado captar mi total atención.

-Necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas-dijo el policía mirando de reojo a la irritada sanitaria que me escoltaba.

-Quince minutos-mustió con voz firme mi cuidadora segundos antes de salir del cuarto con apreciable indignación.

Examiné los rostros de los dos policías situados ante mí. Permanecían serios, aunque la mirada de ambos denotaba cierto pesar.

-¿Te llamas Helena McGregor?-preguntó la joven mujer fijando su emprendedora mirada en mí.

Asentí levemente a modo de respuesta. No entendía cual era la causa por la que se mostraban tan distantes, tan extremadamente cautelosos.

-Soy la agente Damon y mi compañero es el agente Swank-anunció en un tono neutro que, sin saber exactamente porqué, me dio mala espina-¿Te importaría responder a algunas preguntas?-inquirió en el instante en el que se sentaba en la desgastada butaca negra ubicada junto a mi cama.

Negué con la cabeza a la vez que dirigía mi vista hacia el hombre de mediana edad situado junto a la ventana. Me analizaba detalladamente con sus expertos ojos. Era consciente de que estaba estudiando cada una de mis reacciones, aunque poco me importaba que lo hiciese. No sabía qué era lo hacían allí aquellas personas, pero no había nada que tuviese que ocultar. Absolutamente nada que debiese preocuparme lo más mínimo.

-Tenemos constancia de que se originó un tiroteo en tu domicilio la pasada noche-notificó la policía.

Me quedé completamente paralizada. No sabía si se debía al sedante que los doctores me estaban administrando o al desmayo que tras los sucesos acaecidos en mi vivienda había protagonizado, pero me desconcertó descubrir que hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de cual era la causa por la que me hallaba en el hospital. Durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido en aquella sala no había revivido ni una sola vez en mi aturdida mente la horrible experiencia que poco antes había sufrido.

-También sabemos que estuviste en el lugar los hechos durante la efectuación de los mismos-detalló la mujer.

Ante mis ojos se expusieron cada una de las espeluznantes escenas vividas con anterioridad. La sangre esparcida por la entrada de mi casa, la destrozada puerta principal, los dos cuerpos inertes en medio de la ensangrentada cocina, el hombre desnucado dispuesto sobre el cimiento que componía la entrada de mi casa...

-Sé que se trata de un asunto un tanto escabroso, pero necesitamos saber qué fue lo que viste aquella noche-pidió la agente sin apartar un segundo su escudriñante mirada de mí, que permanecía totalmente ausente.

Ante mis absortos ojos se mostró una escena en particular. Recordaba a la perfección cada minúsculo detalle de lo ocurrido, cada palabra que aquellos individuos habían pronunciado, cada simple gesto que habían llevado a cabo. Pero, por encima de todo aquello, recordaba con desmesurada exactitud la imagen del joven de grandes ojos verde esmeralda que me había desviado de la trayectoria de la bala que hubiese tenido que atravesar mi inmaculado cuerpo.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien-mentí mientras me rascaba teatralmente la frente como si estuviese rememorando en mi mente cada uno de los hechos acontecidos.

No podía contarles que mi mascota me había salvado la vida. No tenía ninguna lógica, ni siquiera para mí. Era una auténtica locura, aunque estaba segura de que no estaba chiflada. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que había visto.

Los agentes se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos breves minutos, indagando en mi rostro cualquier atisbo de falsedad aunque, por la mirada que ambos se dirigieron, supuse que no habían hallado ni una pizca de engaño en mi sereno rostro.

-Vives con tu madre, ¿No es así?-preguntó con delicadeza la mujer de cabello castaño ubicada junto a mí.

-Si-respondí poco segundos después.

Un nuevo silencio abarco la estancia. Ésta vez aprecié en aquella calma una extraña incomodidad por parte de los sujetos que me interrogaban. Sabía que había algo que me ocultaban.

-Helena, no sé cómo decirte esto-dijo la seria mujer analizando pudorosamente mi turbado rostro-Se trata de un asunto muy delicado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté nerviosamente al atinar en el rostro de la agente una mueca que nada me agradó.

-Ayer por la noche encontramos a tu madre cerca del puente de Westminster-Hizo una breve pausa y siguió hablando-Al parecer tenía intención de marcharse del país. En el interior de la guantera hallamos un billete de avión con destino a España y en el maletero de su coche una maleta repleta de ropa y objetos personales-informó la agente Damon dejándome momentáneamente pasmada-¿Tenías constancia de que iba a marcharse del país?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras procesaba en mi mente cada una de las palabras que la mujer había pronunciado. Había tenido intención de abandonarme. De repente todo encajó. Aquellos sujetos que horas antes habían irrumpido en mi casa no tenían intención de matar a mi madre por dos mil miserables libras. Ese tipo de gente manejaba millones cada día, ¿Por qué molestarse en intentar asesinar a alguien que tan sólo les debía lo que para ellos era una verdadera minucia? Alicia debía deberles muchísimo dinero. Me había chantajeado psicológicamente para que le entregase el dinero que necesitaba para huir del país, abandonándome a mi suerte. Seguramente había sido consciente de que aquella gente podría llegar a hallarme en mi domicilio, por esa razón me había dejado la nota. Por esa razón había escapado. Porque finalmente ellos le habían encontrado.

-No sabía nada-respondí en un tono de voz desgastado que ambos agentes percivieron.

-Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, hiciste una transacción desde tu cuenta particular a la de tu madre-declaró la policía fijando su adusta mirada en mí, que permanecía totalmente ausente-Le entregaste aproximadamente dos mil libras.

-Dos mil ochocientas-murmuré en un hilo de voz en el instante en el que posaba mi acongojada mirada en la joven mujer asentada a mi lado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cual es la causa por la que le entregaste ese dinero a tu madre?-inquirió la agente.

Desvié mi mirada de sus interrogadores ojos castaños para dirigirla a mis entrelazadas manos. Intentaba reprimir el llanto, aunque éste luchaba por lograr brotar de mis afligidos ojos. Me sentía utilizada. Era una sensación tan desoladora que a penas era capaz de mantener la serenidad necesária para proseguir con la interrogación a la que estaba siendo sometida.

-Me lo pidió-declaré alzando el rostro para evitar que de mis acuosas retinas pudiesen escapar aquellas odiosas lágrimas que no era capaz de contener-Dijo que lo necesitaba. Que estaba metida en algo y que le estaban buscando.

La mujer se levantó de la desgastada butaca para asentarse junto a mí en la cama. Cogió delicadamente mis trémulas manos entre las suyas y me contempló bondadosamente, instigándome a seguir con la conversación.

-¿Quién le buscaba?-preguntó cuando logré calmarme.

Negué nuevamente sin poder responder a su sencilla pregunta. Se suponía que no recordaba ninguno de los sucesos acaecidos en mi casa, y eso incluía claramente a los hombres que aquella noche habían acudido a ella con la única intención en mente de matar a mi madre.

-No lo sé-respondí nuevamente notando cómo se iba quebrando mi voz.

La calma volvió a inundar cada recodo de la nítida estancia. Había algo más, algo más que debían contarme. Por primera vez el hombre situado junto a la ventana intervino en la conversación. Se mantuvo distante, aunque no mostró ningún tipo de frialdad ni en su manera de mirarme ni de hablarme.

-¿Estaba metida en asuntos relacionados con drogas?-inquirió con una calma sobrehumana.

Podía percibir en su forma de hablar y de comportarse una gran experiencia en el ámbito policíaco. Se trataba de un verdadero profesional.

-Creo que sí-respondí tras algunos segundos de incesante silencio.

El hombre asintió levemente a la vez que extraía del interior del impermeable azul marino que vestía un gran sobre color ocre que captó mi atención.

-Helena-llamó la mujer situada ante mí-Debo comunicarte que tu madre-hizo una larga pausa mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas-Hallamos el cadáver de una mujer de mediana edad en el interior de un Opel Kadett blanco. Creemos que se trataba de tu madre-añadió con el mayor tacto posible.

Perdí lo noción del tiempo, del espacio. Me quedé íntegramente en blanco. Durante varios minutos mi mente permaneció vacía, impenetrable. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaban las manos de la agente dispuesta frente a mí, pero era completamente incapaz de escucharle, de ojearle, de olerle. Todo se volvió momentáneamente oscuridad. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que logré escapar de la conmoción en la que me había hallado prisionera. Mis ojos se empañaron a la vez que recobraba el sentido de la vista junto con el de los otros dos que hasta entonces habían quedado inutilizados. Percibí murmullos próximos, aunque fui incapaz de hallar en ellos sentido alguno. En el instante en el que una gruesa lágrima lograba escapar de mi ojo izquierdo, ingresó en la sala la enfermera que había cuidado de mí durante mi corta estadía en el hospital. Junté con fuerza los labios para impedir que un gemido provocado por el llanto pudiese escapar de mi garganta.

-¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!-escuché que replicaba.

Aquellas cálidas manos se alejaron de las mías en el instante en el que la sanitaria les ordenaba a los agentes que abandonasen la estancia. Permanecí distante durante casi dos minutos. Escuché la conversación que los tres individuos mantenían sin lograr intervenir en ella hasta que mi vista atisbó en primer plano el gran sobre ocre que el policía todavía mantenía aferrado en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué hay dentro?-pregunté con voz débil consiguiendo que los presentes cesasen la acalorada discusión que mantenían.

El agente me miró con confusión hasta que descubrió, siguiendo la trayectoria que marcaba mi fija vista, cual era la razón por la que había planteado dicha pregunta.

-Fotografías-respondió escasamente el hombre de cabellos cobrizos, los cuales contrastaban con su blanca piel, en gran parte recubierta por una corta barba-De la mujer que encontramos en el puente-añadió al contemplar el gesto de insatisfacción que había elaborado ante su seco comentario.

La enfermera esbozó una mueca de enfado a la vez que volvía a pedirles a los policías, de manera muy poco cordial, que se marchasen del lugar.

-Quiero verlas-pedí en el instante en el que ambos individuos accedían a abandonar la sala.

Observé el gesto de incredulidad que la sanitaria me dedicó en el instante en el que el hombre se aproximaba a mi cama para mostrarme dichas fotografías.

-Te advierto que no se trata de un espectáculo nada agradable-me avisó mientras sacaba del interior del sobre cinco instantáneas-¿Estás segura de que quieres verlas?

Asentí livianamente mientras el policía depositaba cada una de las imágenes sobre las revueltas sábanas que cubrían la cama en la que me hallaba sentada. No podía quedarme con la duda. Necesitaba saber si era mi madre la que se hallaba muerta en el interior de aquel coche, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Sabía que era ella, pero necesitaba constatarlo.

Visualicé cada una de las fotografías con una serenidad impropia de mí. Contemplé el cuerpo inerte de mi madre sobre el asiento del conductor del coche que mi padre le había regalado a Alicia para su vigésimo cumpleaños. Alrededor de su agujereada sien se aglutinaban varios mechones de pelo adheridos a la reseca sangre que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Analicé detalladamente cada una de las instantáneas sin atreverme a hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Es ella?-preguntó el agente Swank pasados algunos minutos.

-Si-respondí endeblemente mientras apartaba mi vista de las horripilantes imágenes que había examinado.

Escuché el ahogado gemido que efectuó la enfermera. No sabía cual era la causa por la que se inmiscuía tanto en aquel asunto que a ella tan poco le atañía, aunque realmente poco me importaba.

-¿Estás segura?-inquirió insistentemente el añoso hombre.

-Si-volví a responder en el instante en el que limpiaba con mi desnuda mano las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado aflorar de mis firmes parpados.

Ambos agentes me observaron con lástima, aunque para entonces mi mirada ya no estaba posada en ellos, sino en los múltiples ramos que abarrotaban la sala. Por fin entendía cual era la causa de que en el lugar se hallasen tantísimos ramos de flores. La noticia ya se había expandido. Seguramente todos mis familiares lejanos y mis pocos amigos ya se habían enterado del asesinato de mi madre, incluso antes que yo.

-¿Han hablado con mis familiares?-quise saber a la vez que fijaba mi vista en los policías.

-Todavía no-respondió la agente Damon dejándome desconcertada-Intentamos establecer contacto con algunos de ellos, aunque por el momento no hemos podido localizarlos.

-¿Podrías darnos la dirección de algún pariente cercano?-pidió el policía sacando el bloc de notas y el bolígrafo que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su impermeable.

La única persona con la que mantenía relación directa era con tía Marga, la cual no era ni siquiera mi verdadera tía, sino que era prima hermana del primo segundo de mi padre.

-No tengo parientes cercanos-no quería entrometer a nadie más en aquel turbio asunto.

Tía Marga vivía en un pueblecito llamado Windsor ubicado en las afueras de Londres. Era un lugar retirado del bullicio de la ciudad. Tenía una vida tranquila, apacible y rutinaria, la cual tan sólo deseaba compartir con sus _adorables_ gatos siameses.

Aquel efímero pensamiento derivó en otro mucho más mágico. Más irreal.

-Entiendo-murmuró el policía volviendo a guardar los utensilios en el bolsillo de su impermeable.

-Si ya han terminado, les agradecería que abandonasen la habitación-comentó la indignada enfermera de manera fingidamente cordial.

-De acuerdo-farfulló la agente Damon tras dedicarme una tímida sonrisa-Espero que te recuperes pronto. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido-mustió finalmente antes de desaparecer tras puerta seguida por su compañero, el cual me contempló con amabilidad antes de marcharse del lugar.

Observé sin demasiado interés el trabajo que la sanitaria estaba efectuando. Estaba volviendo a adormecerme. Me recosté sobre la dura cama en el instante en el que dirigía mi acongojada mirada hacia la enfermera, que me sonrió con dulzura.

-Ahora descansa-dijo segundos antes de que me sumiese en un profundo sueño que logró apaciguar tenuemente el sentimiento de culpa que sentía por no haber podido ayudar a mi madre y el sentimiento de odio y cólera por haber sido engañada y abandonada por la única persona en el mundo por la que hubiese dado mi vida sin siquiera planteármelo una décima de segundo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: RESPUESTAS INCONCRETAS

A lo lejos escuchaba aquellos molestos murmullos que habían logrado despertarme del profundo sueño en el que había permanecido sumida durante horas. El sedante seguía haciendo efecto pues, aunque me mantenía despierta, mi adormecimiento apenas había disminuido. Los parpados me pesaban tanto que tan sólo era capaz de entreabrir mis cansados ojos y mi amodorrado cuerpo permanecía completamente estático bajo los finos lienzos blancos que lo cubrían. Jamás me había sentido tan cansada y jamás había tenido tantas de dormir como en aquel entonces. El sueño era lo único que podía alejarme de aquel mundo de sufrimiento y dolor en el que me hallaba.

Agudicé el oído cuando escuché escapar de unos desconocidos labios mi nombre. Quise abrir los ojos y contemplar a las personas que permanecían en la sala aunque, como veces anteriores, tan sólo fui capaz de alzarlos levemente. Tras ellos aparecieron tres borrosas figuras. Como la última vez que había despertado, hallé ante mi cama a dos individuos extraños para mí, los cuales estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Junto a ellos se encontraba mi inseparable enfermera, la cual escuchaba la conversación sin intervenir. En un principió supuse que se trataba de los dos policías que con anterioridad me habían visitado aunque, al ojear por el rabillo del ojo la tranquilidad que la sanitaria mostraba, descarté esa idea. Poco a poco mis ojos fueron acostumbrándose al fulgor del lugar a la vez que aquellas ininteligibles palabras iban adquiriendo sentido para mí.

-¡Es humana!-escuché que vociferaba una de las personas desconocidas.

Su melodiosa voz penetró en mis ensordecidos tímpanos destaponándolos por completo. Se trataba claramente de una mujer, puesto que tal sonido jamás hubiese podido haber provenido de la grave voz de un hombre.

-No grites, la vas a despertar-murmuró otra voz.

Esta vez se trataba de un hombre, estaba totalmente segura. Su dulce voz me transmitió inminentemente una paz y serenidad insólita que pocos minutos antes había creído que no podría volver a sentir jamás. Sin conocer al sujeto, sentí conocerle.

-¿No hay suficientes _no humanos_ en el mundo?-inquirió la mujer con enfado-Cuando la vi por primera vez creí que se trataba de una broma. Creí que me estabas tomando el pelo-aseguró claramente ofendida.

El silencio abarcó durante algunos interminables segundos la sala. Deseaba poder seguir escuchando la conversación ahora que mis oídos eran capaces de captar sin problema alguno cada una de las palabras que los sujetos elaboraban. Sentía una inexplicable curiosidad y, por ello, permanecí tan quieta como me fue posible, con los ojos cerrados y los labios sellados, en la dura cama del hospital . No quería llamar la atención más de lo necesario.

Era consciente de que había algo extraño en el sencillo diálogo que ejecutaban, aunque no era capaz de descubrir qué era exactamente lo extraño en él. Podía percibir la tensión que se vivía en el ambiente. La mujer permanecía en una postura hostil y claramente opuesta a la que presentaba el hombre, el cual se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio y, cuando hablaba, lo hacía en un tono de voz bajo y armonioso que lograba apaciguarme. Era como si aquella susurrante voz pudiese borrar cualquier rastro de resentimiento, dolor y enfado dispuestos en mi interior.

-Va contra las normas-mustió de forma agresiva la fémina-Y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

-Lo sé-afirmó el hombre sin dejar de hablar ni un simple instante con aquel tono de voz reposado que parecía exasperar a la mujer-Pero también tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer para alejarme de ella.

-¡Podrías hacerlo si quisieses!-vociferó completamente encolerizada.

-Deyra, está sola-dijo el hombre en un tono de voz extremadamente dulce, el cual pareció ablandar el fuerte carácter de su compañera.

-¿Estás dispuesto a originar una guerra por _esa_?-no me agradó en absoluto ni el seudónimo con el que me mentó ni el tono repulsivo que utilizó para hacerlo.

Me pareció antipático e incoherentemente desdeñoso teniendo en cuenta que no me conocía lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien me odiase tanto sin siquiera conocerme?

-Tiene nombre-mustió el hombre en un tono de voz inusualmente irritado.

Un impenetrable silencio volvió a sumir a todos los individuos ubicados en la sala en un ambiente tirante y claramente incómodo, incluso para mí.

-¿No piensas decirle nada?-inquirió la fémina refiriéndose ésta vez a la enfermera que había permanecido durante toda la conversación en un mutismo absoluto.

-No hay nada que hacer-respondió con resignación la sanitaria logrando que la desagradable mujer que había elaborado la pregunta resoplase con indignación.

-No pienso seguir con esto, ¿Me oís?-manifestó justo en el instante en el que sentía un molesto picor en mis fosas nasales.

Hice todo lo posible por reprimirme. Mantuve mi boca perfectamente sellada aminorando así el sonoro estruendo que el estornudo que no era capaz de refrenar hubiese ocasionado si no hubiese mantenido en todo momento mis labios prietos aunque, ni aun así, conseguí amortiguarlo con la suficiencia necesaria. Mi ahogado estornudo se hizo sonar en el enmudecido lugar.

Abrí los párpados lentamente a la vez que mis mejillas enrojecían ante la vergüenza que estaba experimentando. Tras mis despejados ojos aparecieron cada una de las personas que durante algunos minutos había estado espiando en silencio. La conocida enfermera me contempló con asombro. Le dediqué una liviana sonrisa a la vez que desviaba la mirada para posarla en la hermosa muchacha situada a su lado. Sus deslumbrantes ojos turquesa me contemplaban con desdén y su bello rostro evidenciaba clara irritación. Me sentí momentáneamente insignificante ante ella. Su largo pelo rubio resplandecía bajo la luz que los focos desprendían y su esbelta y alta figura me causaron una repentina envidia.

-Lo siento-murmuré por lo bajo sintiéndome como una auténtica retrasada.

La preciosa chica, la cual debía rondar los veinte años, gruñó por lo bajo sin dejar de analizarme con sus hostiles retinas azuladas. Fue entonces cuando le rememoré. Se trataba de la misma mujer que había visto días atrás ante la puerta de mi casa. Recordaba con claridad aquellos ojos extremadamente hermosos e irascibles que ahora volvían a examinarme.

-¿Cómo estás, cielo?-preguntó la enfermera posándose a mi lado con una gran sonrisa dispuesta en su amable rostro.

No respondí a la pregunta pues, justo en el instante en el que entreabría mis labios con la intención de contestarle, mis ojos se fijaron en el tercer individuo estacionado en el cuarto. Varias imágenes irrumpieron en mi mente. Su deshecho pelo canela contrastaba con sus refulgentes ojos verde esmeralda, unos ojos que conocía a la perfección. Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho cuando él posó sus radiantes retinas en mí. Evoqué en mi mente a aquel agresivo muchacho que horas antes me había salvado de una muerte segura. Hubiese tenido que mostrar gratitud hacia el guapo chico que me estudiaba a escasos metros de mi cama aunque, en vez de agradecimiento, lo único que era capaz de sentir en aquel instante era miedo. Sentí pavor al revivir cada una de las horripilantes escenas anteriormente vividas. Aquel aparentemente sereno joven había matado sin esfuerzo alguno a tres hombres armados saliendo completamente ileso.

Empecé a respirar con más frecuencia de la necesaria, acto que la sanitaria advirtió. Agarró mi mano derecha y la acarició cariñosamente con la intención de tranquilizarme, cosa que apenas logró. Quería apartar mi atemorizada vista del conocido muchacho aunque, por alguna desconocida razón, no fui capaz de hacerlo.

Lentamente, el intimidante joven se fue aproximando a mí. Me desprendí con rapidez de la aprisionadora mano de la enfermera para, seguidamente, alzarme aceleradamente de la cama en la que me había hallado tumbada con la única intención en mente de escapar de allí, de alejarme lo máximo posible del chico, ahora situado a simples centímetros de mi lecho. Mis adormecidas piernas temblaron bajo mi inestable cuerpo. Finalmente, perdí el poco equilibrio que poseía y me abalancé hacia el duro suelo. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que debía haberme ofrecido el piso situado bajo mis pies, aunque tal impacto jamás llegó a efectuarse. Respiré convulsamente al apreciar sobre mi vientre una inexplicable presión. Abrí los ojos encontrándome cara a cara con el muchacho del que había intentado escapar segundos antes. Mi rostro se hallaba excesivamente próximo al suyo mientras la parte superior de mi estático cuerpo, el cual debería alojarse estampado sobre el frío suelo, permanecía levitando a pocos centímetros del pavimento gracias al brazo del chico, aposentado sobre mi abdomen.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió en un tono preocupado que me sorprendió.

Inhalé profundamente aire instantes antes de alejarme de él. Al abandonar el único apoyo que poseía, caí ridículamente sobre el firme suelo. Adolorida, me acaricié el trasero.

-¿Sueles caerte?-preguntó el chico esbozando una hipnotizante sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

Fui incapaz de responder las dos preguntas que había elaborado. Permanecía totalmente ausente. El miedo empezaba a mezclarse con la curiosidad, la cual poco a poco iba ganando terreno.

Cuando el joven volvió a hacer ademán de acercarse a mí, me alejé arrastrándome por el suelo hasta topar con la pared, ahora pegada a mi espalda. Le observé con desconfianza en el instante en el que se acuclillaba ante mí. Respiré entrecortadamente sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. Me temblaban ligeramente las manos y el frío que el piso transmitía empezaba a incrustarse en la piel que recubría mis desnudas piernas.

-No me tengas miedo-rogó el chico posando sus cálidas manos en mi paralizado rostro.

Experimenté una extraña sensación de seguridad al hallarme tan cerca de él y todo sentimiento de miedo se desvaneció por completo de mi pacificado cuerpo. No borró en ningún instante la hermosa sonrisa que me dedicaba exclusivamente a mí, ni siquiera cuando me agarró ligeramente entre sus robustos brazos. Dejé de palpar el pavimento hasta entonces dispuesto bajo mi cuerpo en el instante en el que los cálidos brazos del joven muchacho se acomodaron bajo mis muslos y mi espalda. No dejé de contemplarle ni un simple segundo. Era como si temiese que en cualquier instante pudiese desaparecer de mi vista. Temía que se tratase de un sueño. Era tan apuesto que no era de extrañar que creyese que se tratase de nada más que de una ilusión provocada por mi trastornada y engañosa mente.

-Al menos esta vez no has roto el tubo-comentó amablemente la sanitaria tras haber sido colocada por el cautivador chico sobre la dura cama del hospital.

Desvié mi vista de la de mi acompañante para posarla sobre el pliegue de mi codo derecho. Allí, sobre mi violácea piel, se hallaba incrustada una nueva jeringuilla. De ésta sobresalía un corto tubo de plástico unido a un menudo recipiente medio lleno de un líquido incoloro. Debía tratarse del sedante que me estaban administrando.

Volví a fijar mi vista en el muchacho ubicado a mi lado. Me sonreía con una amabilidad asombrante. Enrojecí con inmediatez al contemplarle, lo que pareció angustiarle.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-preguntó en el instante en el que posaba su cálida mano sobre mi ardiente frente.

Escuché el profundo bufido que la joven situada ante mi cama ejecutó. Me sentí inmediatamente incomodada. Sabía que aquella chica no me soportaba, aunque no entendía exactamente cual era la causa del desprecio que me profería.

-Ya no lo soporto más-comentó con desdén segundos antes de marcharse del lugar con la andadura típica de una modelo de pasarela.

-Disculpala-pidió el chico sin apartar su atenta vista de mí-No suele comportarse de esa manera-aseguró.

Internamente dudé de la veracidad de su afirmación. No parecía tratarse de una muchacha alegre y cordial, sino más bien aparentaba ser una mujer recelosa y altiva incapaz de entablar una conversación afable con cualquier ser humano.

-Me odia-me dije a mí misma en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No lo creo, querida-me contradijo la enfermera-Estoy segura de que os llevareis de maravilla. Tiene carácter, eso es todo.

Permanecí durante algunos pocos segundos en un mutismo absoluto, cavilando sobre todo lo que había escuchado hasta entonces. No tenía ni idea de cual era la causa por la que aquellos dos intrusos se inmiscuían tantísimo en mi vida. Hasta la fecha tan sólo había tenido a mi madre y, aunque no habíamos mantenido una estrecha relación, siempre habíamos cuidado la una de la otra. Quizá yo fuese la que me esforzaba más por mantener el vínculo madre-hija pero, aun así, y dejando a parte las constantes borracheras, las noches locas y los problemas a los que mi madre estaba ligada, siempre había podido contar con ella en los peores momentos de mi vida. Recordaba con exactitud la primera vez que me rompieron el corazón. Apenas tenía once años. Me pasé todo un día llorando como una verdadera desquiciada, aunque mi madre no perdió la paciencia en momento alguno. Pasó diecinueve horas consolándome mientras yo me desahogaba. Ella me enseñó a olvidarme de los hombres, cosa que siempre agradecí.

El cercano recuerdo de mi madre me sumió en una tristeza absoluta. Olvidé que me hallaba ante dos desconocidos que me evaluaban con carente discreción. A penas unas pocas horas antes habían matado a la única persona que me quedaba en la vida. Alicia había sido mi soporte, la causa para seguir con vida en aquel mundo que ya nada me importaba. El hecho de sentir que me necesitaba me había obligado a mantenerme con vida durante todos aquellos años, sólo por ella. Pero ahora que ya no había nadie que dependiese de mi existencia, ésta estaba empezando a perder sentido. Mis ojos se aguaron con una rapidez sorprendente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió el muchacho con manifiesta inquietud-¿Estás herida?-añadió a la vez que contemplaba durante un breve lapso de tiempo mi enervado cuerpo.

Sentí que me desnudaba con la mirada y enrojecí como veces anteriores, aunque esta vez al sonrojamiento se le unieron un par de escurridizas lágrimas que lograron escapar de mis abiertos ojos. El débil sollozo derivó inmediatamente en un profundo llanto. A penas era capaz de inhalar el fragante aire que me rodeaba debido al taponamiento que mis fosas nasales estaban experimentando ante el odioso lloriqueo que estaba protagonizando. Me sentía realmente ridícula. Los dos individuos posicionados a ambos lados de la cama me observaban logrando incomodarme.

La enfermera me examinó durante algunos segundos antes de esbozar en su maduro rostro una liviana sonrisa. Era como si entendiese la causa de mi llanto, al menos esa fue la impresión que en aquel momento me dio. Acarició suavemente mi mano sin dejar de contemplarme, de analizarme.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre-consideró-Voy a traerte algo para comer-anunció mientras iniciaba un pausado paso hacia la puerta que daba acceso a uno de los múltiples corredores que constituían el moderno hospital.

Lo normal hubiese sido que me sintiese incómoda al permanecer en compañía de un completo desconocido pero, por extraño que pareciese, su presencia me agradaba. Posé mis acongojados ojos en su sereno rostro y me quedé totalmente embelesada por su inaudita hermosura. Jamás me había comportado de una manera tan irracional. Nunca había permanecido tontamente embobada ante ningún chico, nunca. Recordé en mi fuero interno a aquellas necias que atiborraban la universidad a la que asistía día tras día e, inmediatamente, me obligué a apartar mi ofuscada mirada del apuesto muchacho. No quería si quiera imaginar que podría llegar a convertirme en una de esas chicas con dos dedos de frente incapaces de articular palabra alguna ante el muchacho más guapo de la facultad.

Fijé mi vista en los múltiples ramos de flores que seguían adornando gran parte de la sala en un fallido intento por mostrar desinterés por el joven dispuesto junto a mí. Reprimí el llanto con la intención de aparentar fortaleza.

-¿Te gustan las flores?-preguntó el chico consiguiendo captar nuevamente mi atención.

-¿Tú...?-farfullé con voz ronca.

El muchacho sonrió con asombrosa calidez a la vez que asentía ligeramente.

-No sabía qué tipo de flores te gustaban-se sinceró mostrando cierta timidez-Al principio pensé en comprar rosas. A todo el mundo le gustan las rosas-certificó-Pero teniendo en cuenta que tú eres diferente a las otras...¿Cómo lo diría?-se preguntó a sí mismo sin borrar en ningún instante la sutil sonrisa que permanecía dibujada en su bello rostro-_Especies_ que he conocido, creí más apropiado elegir varios ejemplares. Tuvo que ayudarme la dependienta-comentó vistosamente avergonzado-Por lo que he podido apreciar, los humanos preferís las flores con pétalos, aunque aún no comprendo porqué-alzó levemente los hombros mostrando su ignorancia ante tal asunto-Así que, finalmente, decidí comprar una veintena de flores de cada familia. Bueno, de las que pude encontrar en la tienda-aclaró dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Por qué...?

-¿No te gustan?-me interrumpió mostrando desilusión.

-Por supuesto que si-aclaré con rapidez sin querer ofenderle-Lo que ocurre es que nunca me habían regalado flores. Se me hace extraño-me sinceré mientras dibujaba una liviana sonrisa en mi sencillo rostro.

-¿Nunca?-me preguntó con apreciable interés.

-Jamás-respondí mientras me encogía de hombros.

El joven pareció sorprenderse ante mi sincera contestación. La verdad es que en ningún instante creí que se tratase de algo inusual. Conocía a muchísimas personas a las cuales jamás les habían regalado flores. No era para tanto.

-¿Y qué hacéis cuando os encontráis débiles?-consultó sin dejar de analizarme con incredulidad.

-¿Débiles?-repetí sin entender demasiado bien la pregunta que había planteado.

-Bajos de defensas, debilitados-intentó aclarar.

-¿Enfermos?

-Supongo que podríamos llamarlo así-dijo el chico sin apartar su inquisidora vista de mí.

-Bueno, en ese caso venimos al hospital-aseguré como si fuese totalmente obvio-O tomamos medicamentos que puedan curarnos.

El muchacho permaneció mudo durante algunos segundos, analizando cada una de mis palabras. La curiosidad estaba empezando a atormentarme. Deseaba hacerle miles de preguntas sobre su origen y su don. ¿Acaso él no era humano? Parecía demostrar distinción entre las personas y lo que él fuese. ¿Acaso habría más seres como él en el mundo?

-¿Cómo...?-murmuré débilmente sin querer parecer indiscreta.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que desees-aseguró al percibir la perceptible curiosidad que yo emanaba.

-Me gustaría saber tu nombre-farfullé susurrantemente.

El muchacho agrandó su risueña sonrisa a la vez que yo volvía a enrojecer. ¿Cómo era posible que me sonrojase tan fácilmente ante él? No era una persona fácil de tratar justamente por la dificultad que mostraba al ser incapaz de revelar mis sentimientos. Jack siempre solía enfurruñarse por ello. Acostumbraba a decir que yo era un verdadero enigma imposible de resolver. Muchas veces decía que sería capaz de dar cualquier cosa por saber qué era lo que pensaba, lo que sentía en cada momento. Jamás me había gustado expresar mis emociones. Había construido un gigantesco muro que me aislaba del resto del mundo, que me fortalecía con el paso del tiempo. Aunque ese mismo muro que durante tantos años había estado elaborando empezaba a resquebrajarse a causa de la presencia de un muchacho desconocido y a la vez extrañamente familiar para mí.

-Mi nombre es Paris.

-Me gusta-declaré al instante.

Agrandó su sonrisa tras mi inocente comentario logrando simultáneamente que mi rubor aumentase. Definitivamente, parecía tonta.

-Paris y Helena-murmuré al recordar la famosa guerra de Troya-Que casualidad...

-No creo en las casualidades-alegó-Creo que se trata del destino.

-¿Destino?-reí por lo bajo.

Jamás había creído en un futuro escrito. Para mí la vida era simple azar, casualidades, suerte. No me gustaba pensar que desde mi nacimiento ya estaba predestinada a un futuro invariable.

-No crees en el destino-dijo con una pizca de satisfacción en su melodiosa voz.

-Pareces sorprendido.

-Lo estoy-aseguró-La verdad es que sois fascinantes.

Me quedé durante algunos instantes en silencio, cavilando sobre su posible origen. Estaba claro que no se trataba de un ser humano, pues se refería a nosotros con distanciamiento. Aunque su forma física era idéntica a la de cualquier hombre, con la única excepción de sus luminosos ojos. Nunca había contemplado tales retinas.

-¿He dicho algo inapropiado?-inquirió al apreciar mi repentino mutismo.

-No, no es eso-alegué con rapidez a la vez que negaba con la cabeza-Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?-preguntó con desvergonzada curiosidad.

-Bueno, intentaba averiguar qué clase de ser eres-me sinceré sin apartar mi indagante vista de él, que me miró con cierta inquietud.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy humano?-interpeló volviendo a mostrar su turbadora sonrisa.

-No lo sé. Quizá el hecho de que puedas transformarte en gato haya podido influir ligeramente en mi irrazonable deducción-mustié logrando que una grata risita aflorase de la garganta de mi compañero-¿Acaso me equivoco?

-Bueno, en cierta parte-respondió-En un pasado fuimos humanos, aunque tras el paso de los años nuestra sangre ha ido, ¿como lo diría?-se preguntó a sí mismo-Ha ido mutando.

-¿Mutando?-pregunté un tanto confusa.

-He traído puré de calabaza y ternera asada-anunció la enfermera haciendo una inoportuna aparición en la sala-Espero que te guste.

Contemplé con cierto repelús el color anaranjado de aquel grumoso puré y el troceado lomo de ternera, el cual tenía un aspecto realmente nauseabundo. Ahora entendía la causa por la que solían decirme que la comida de hospital dejaba mucho que desear.

-No te gusta-proclamó incluso antes de colocar la bandeja sobre la menuda mesa portátil de plástico ubicada al pie de la cama.

Entreabrí los labios con la clara pretensión de negar su afirmación y comerme, aunque fuese a mala gana, la insípida comida que me había traído pero, incluso antes de poder ejecutar palabra, se marchó del lugar con la bandeja en brazos tal y como segundos antes había aparecido.

-¿Tanto se me ha notado?-pregunté con incredulidad.

¿Cómo era posible que de repente me mostrase tan obvia ante dos desconocidos? Estaba segura de no haber gesticulado ninguna mueca que pudiese haber denotado mi descontento ante la sanitaria.

-No te preocupes-dijo mostrando una guasona sonrisa en su bello rostro-No se lo ha tomado a mal.

-¿Pero cómo ha podido saber que no me gustaba?-inquirí sin entenderlo.

-Digamos que tiene la capacidad de percibir los sentimientos ajenos-declaró-Vuestros cambios de humor suelen ser fáciles de interpretar para Dora.

No entendí exactamente qué era lo que intentaba decirme, aunque en aquel momento poco me importaba. La curiosidad me estaba matando.

-Retomando nuestra anterior conversación, ¿Eres humano?-interrogué una vez más.

No quería parecer indiscreta o sencillamente pesada, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema. Era demasiado intrigante.

Paris me contempló con resignación a la vez que se asentaba en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de analizarme con sus refulgentes ojos en momento alguno.

-No-respondió resueltamente esbozando una liviana sonrisa.

Fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba llegar por mí misma a una conclusión factible, aunque fui incapaz de conseguirlo. Se trataba de una situación totalmente inverosímil.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunté tras algunos segundos de silencio.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas-dijo sin dejar de mostrar amabilidad en cada una de sus palabras.

-No voy a dejar de hacerlas hasta que me aclares todas y cada una de mis dudas-aseguré.

Sonrió con dulzura como veces anteriores a la vez que se ponía en pie. Cubrió mi destapado cuerpo con los finos lienzos blancos sin apartar su atenta vista de mí.

-No es un lugar seguro para hablar-comentó-Cuando salgamos de aquí responderé a todas tus preguntas.

-No voy a olvidarme.

-Lo sé-mustió finalmente perfilando su hermosa sonrisa.

-Espero haber acertado esta vez-dijo Dora, la enfermera, penetrando en la sala con una nueva bandeja de comida en sus manos-¿Te gustan las anchoas?

Esbocé una tenue sonrisa en mi rostro a la vez que Paris ejercía una débil y risueña carcajada, la cual me sumió en un breve trance del que deseaba no escapar jamás.

Antropina


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL DESTINO DE LOS CAMBIANTES **

A las nueve y treinta y siete minutos de la mañana del cinco de Abril abandoné _St. Thomas Hospital_ junto a mi guardaespaldas personal, Paris. Tras casi dos días de estancia en el lugar, Dora había aceptado a regañadientes liberarme. Había asegurado en varias ocasiones que vendría a visitarme lo antes posible, siempre y cuando yo le diese permiso para hacerlo, cosa que por supuesto hice. Me encantaba esa mujer.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve en brazos?-preguntó mi apuesto acompañante al contemplar mis desgarbados pasos.

-Claro que no-respondí un tanto ofendida.

Me contemplaba con preocupación, como si temiese que en cualquier momento mis torpes pasos pudiesen dar lugar a un irremediable desplome de mi cuerpo contra el frío pavimento. Admitía que quizá tuviese razones suficientes para desconfiar sobre mi escaso equilibrio. Era una persona a la que se le daban bien los deportes pero también los golpes. Siempre que jugaba a fútbol acababa con las rodillas peladas y ensangrentadas; cuando jugaba a voleibol mis muñecas adquirían un tono amoratado verdaderamente alarmante; con el béisbol solía acabar con el labio ensangrentado o alguna que otra herida en las piernas, ya que durante la carrera de base a base solía caerme o dar algún tropiezo y, cuando me decidía por el hockey, acostumbraba a acabar llena de cardenales. Lo reconocía, era patosa por naturaleza. Pero, aun así, normalmente ganaba los partidos o, al menos, quedaba en una buena posición.

Caminamos juntos a través del _parking _exterior ubicado frente al blanco edificio enladrillado que ahora abandonábamos. Contemplé con asombro la nitidez de las prendas de ropa que vestía. Anteriormente, éstas se habían hallado recubiertas de un espeso líquido rojizo, el mismo que seguiría adornando el piso de mi solitaria casa.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunté al observar con confusión el trayecto que Paris efectuaba en dirección a uno de los autos que abarrotaban el aparcamiento.

-¿Creías que iríamos caminando?-inquirió con incredulidad.

La verdad era que sí que había esperado eso. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrada a recorrer grandes distancias cada mañana, cuando irremediablemente perdía el autobús que se dirigía a la facultad.

Paris me miró con aire ofendido segundos antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto de un deslumbrante Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport . Me quedé totalmente atónita contemplando tal maravilla sobre ruedas. No es que fuese una adicta a los coches, pero conocía la identidad de ese deslumbrante auto por la sencilla razón de que era la novedad. Se trataba de uno de los vehículos más caros del mundo. Si no me equivocaba, su precio rondaba los 1,2 millones de libras, lo que era una auténtica locura.

Hasta ese momento no había presenciado a las personas que se arremolinaban alrededor de nosotros. Se mantenían alejados del coche, cómo si éste fuese un simple espejismo que no pudiesen si quiera imaginar tocar.

-¿No piensas subir?-preguntó al advertir mi momentánea parálisis.

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas a la vez que intentaba dejar de hacer locas conjeturas sobre Paris y el deslumbrante auto. Desde luego tenía muchísimo que explicarme.

-Claro-murmuré segundos antes de penetrar en el interior del transporte ante la atenta y envidiosa mirada de los personajes que nos observaban de lejos.

Tras algunos pocos instantes, Paris se situó a mi derecha mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te gusta?-quiso saber al arrancar el coche.

-Es...-farfullé cuando el voluble auto emprendió una rápida carrera-Genial-logré mustiar finalmente sin encontrar otro calificativo para describir tal belleza metalizada.

-Dora me dijo que os encantaban estos cacharros-dijo acelerando.

-¿Cuanto hace que conduces?-quise saber al presenciar su falta de miedo ante el volante.

-Unos...-se quedó pensativo algunos segundos-Cuatro días-comentó provocando que ejecutase una sarcástica risa-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-inquirió alzando la ceja derecha.

De repente me quedé helada. Mi cuerpo se volvió rígido como la piedra y mi mente se quedó fugazmente impedida.

-No lo dices en serio-dije en un débil susurro.

-¿Por qué debería mentirte?-cuestionó sin entender la causa de mi estado cercano al pánico.

Fijé mi aturdida vista en el marcador de la velocidad ubicado junto al volante. Marcaba 120 Km/h. Teniendo en cuenta que no nos hallábamos en la autopista, sino en las transitadas calles de Londres, estaba claro que la velocidad a la que íbamos era excesiva.

-¿Podrías aminorar la velocidad?-pregunté en un hilo de voz que denotaba súplica.

-Creí que os gustaba la velocidad-dijo en el instante en el que reducía la marcha hasta alcanzar los 70 Km/h.

-Gracias-murmuré.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-inquirió con preocupación desviando la vista de la concurrida carretera para posarla en mí.

-Por favor, mira la carretera-rogué con suavidad, intentando ocultar el pánico que sentía.

-No te preocupes. Tengo unos reflejos inhumanos-comentó esbozando una sutil sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de contemplarme con inquietud-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si.

En un principio creí haberle engañado con mi afirmación libre de vacilación, aunque su bello rostro seguía mostrando una ansiedad infundada. Desvié mi alterada vista hacia el lugar que Paris contemplaba con fijeza, justo al borde de mi asiento. Mis manos permanecían aferradas al mullido sillón color negro y mi cuerpo estaba experimentando leves tembleques que hasta aquel entonces no había apreciado.

-¿Por qué vibras?-preguntó preocupado y a la vez curioso.

Me extrañó la forma en la que planteó la cuestión. Ningún humano hubiese utilizado la palabra vibrar para referirse al verbo temblar.

-¿Acaso tú nunca tiemblas?

Esbozó una tenue sonrisa a la vez que volvía a depositar su vista en la estrecha calle.

-¿Nunca?-inquirí nuevamente algo perpleja.

-No-respondió resueltamente volviendo a fijar su vista en mí-¿Los humanos soléis hacerlo?

-Sólo cuando tenemos miedo o frío-respondí.

Me miró con confusión, como si no supiese de qué hablaba.

-¿Qué es miedo?-preguntó sin entender mi anterior explicación.

En un principio no supe qué responder. ¿Qué definición se le podría aplicar a miedo? Era una sensación humana que, por lo que acababa de averiguar, mi acompañante no era capaz de sentir.

-Es una sensación que experimentamos los humanos cuando tenemos...-medité algunos segundos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-Cuando estamos angustiados o preocupados por algo. Por ejemplo, cuando un maníaco que acaba de aprender a conducir te sube a su coche y acelera a 120 Km/h en un lugar plagado de transeúntes, podemos experimentar miedo-expliqué poniéndole como ejemplo, cosa que pareció agradarle, pues esbozó una vistosa sonrisa.

-Así que en este momento estas angustiada-dijo con cierta satisfacción.

-Algo-admití desaferrándome del asiento.

-No deberías estarlo-aseguró adelantando a varios coches por el carril contrario.

Rebatí su afirmación en mi fuero interno. No es que me sintiese desprotegida a su lado pero, teniendo en cuenta que él no parecía entender nada relacionado con los humanos y sus costumbres, era totalmente lógico que me sintiese un tanto intranquila.

-¿Y el frío?-preguntó tras permanecer algunos segundos pensativo.

En un principio no entendí su inesperada pregunta, aunque rápidamente rememoré nuestra anterior conversación.

-El frío es...-murmuré arrugando levemente la frente al no hallar una respuesta concreta para darle-Es difícil de explicar-aseguré-Se trata de una sensación que los humanos sentimos cuando...Cuando nuestros cuerpos se encuentran a una temperatura inferior a la normal.

-¿Por qué no la reguláis?

-¿Regularla?-pregunté confusa.

-No podéis hacerlo-dijo al contemplar mi desconcertado rostro-Sois verdaderamente fascinantes-aseguró volviendo a posar sus deslumbrantes ojos en la calzada.

-Creo que no sabes cual es el significado de fascinante-mustié al no hallar en los humanos indicio alguno de encantamiento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no hay nada especial en nosotros-contesté como si la respuesta fuese obvia-Absolutamente nada fascinante, alucinante o mínimamente interesante.

Permaneció durante algunos pocos minutos en un mutismo absoluto, seguramente cavilando sobre mi tajante respuesta.

-No creo que estés en lo cierto-comentó sin apartar sus brillantes retinas verdes de mí-Conocerte ha sido lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida.

Analicé su serena expresión en busca de burla o engaño alguno en sus palabras aunque, para mi sorpresa, no hallé en su perfecto rostro rastro alguno de falsedad.

-Los humanos tenéis una forma especial de ver el mundo-explicó-Vuestra mortalidad os hace especiales. Sois capaces de experimentar sensaciones para la mayor parte de nosotros impracticables.

-¿Eso es lo que nos haces especiales?-inquirí con sorna-¿Nuestra capacidad por sentir frío, calor, miedo, dolor, amor?

-Sin dudarlo-afirmó agrandando su hipnotizante sonrisa-Y no sólo eso. Todavía no sé como podéis hacerlo, pero tenéis la capacidad de transmitirnos esas sensaciones.

Permanecimos durante unos breves instantes en silencio, contemplándonos el uno al otro. Era totalmente ilógico que alguien como él, un ser tan magnifico y excepcional, sintiese que nosotros, simples humanos, teníamos algo que pudiese si quiera igualar su deslumbrante anomalía.

-Cuando te desmayaste sentí lo que llamas miedo-comentó logrando que dejase mis negativos pensamientos apartados-Jamás había experimentado algo parecido. Me...¿Cómo lo has llamado antes?-intentó rememorar-Me angustié.

Parecía orgulloso por haber sido capaz de experimentar miedo cosa que yo, por otra parte, intentaba no padecer. Quizá tuviese razón. Quizá ser capaces de padecer tales emociones nos hacía en parte especiales, al menos para ellos. Durante algunos minutos volvimos a sumirnos en un cómodo y sereno silencio.

-¿Por qué apareciste?-aquella pregunta hacía varias horas que rondaba mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió perplejo.

-¿Por qué apareciste en mi vida?-repetí buscando una respuesta aceptable.

Hasta entonces no había sabido nada de él ni de nadie de su desconocida especie y de repente, de la noche a la mañana, aparecía sin razón alguna desbaratando todos mis planes de futuro. Un futuro puramente humano.

-Es difícil de explicar-dijo con apreciable inquietud-Como bien sabes, los humanos estáis destinados a experimentar las emociones que os caracterizan justamente por ser lo que sois.

-Destinados-murmuré perfilando una tenue sonrisa en mi tez a la vez que negaba livianamente con mi rostro.

-Sé que no te gusta esa palabra, pero para nosotros el destino es fundamental-quiso explicar-Bueno, como te decía, de la misma manera que vosotros os veis ligados a vuestros sentimientos, nuestra especie experimenta cierto ligamiento a aquel ser que debemos proteger.

Fijé mi vista en el exterior, vislumbrando ante mí el hermoso paisaje que nos rodeaba. Nos hallábamos ante el _St. James´s Park. _Se trataba de un hermosísimo parque que conectaba con el puente de _Westminster_, lugar que habíamos cruzado poco antes. Allí era donde habían atinado el cadáver de mi madre. Intenté borrar la desgarradora imagen de mi mente y volví a posar mi vista en mi bello acompañante.

-¿Yo soy el ser que debes proteger?-inquirí en el instante en el que el joven borraba su peculiar sonrisa para mostrar un semblante serio que logró inquietarme.

-Por desgracia me temo que sí-mustió denotando pesar en sus palabras-No quisiera que creyeses que no me alegro de que seas tú la elegida-aclaró-Simplemente es peligroso.

-¿Si se tratase de otra persona dejaría de ser un problema?-quise saber.

No deseaba ser un estorbo para él. Rememoré las palabras de la muchacha rubia que me odiaba. También ella me veía como un peligro, como una amenaza para ellos. Aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que una humana.

-No-respondió-El caso es que jamás hubiese tenido que ocurrir algo parecido-murmuró logrando que me sintiese repentinamente indigna-Ya hemos llegado-informó aparcando ante la oxidada verja que daba acceso al embarronado césped delantero que componía la entrada de mi casa.

Intenté desviar mi vista de la de mi acompañante en todo momento, cosa que él percibió. Salí del coche tan pronto como lo hizo él.

-¡Helena!-gritó una conocida voz.

Me giré atinando en la cera de enfrente a la agradable Señora Hurley. Era la vecina con la que mayor trato mantenía. Se trataba de una anciana mujer de cabello canoso, el cual siempre residía recogido en un perfecto topo. Su envejecido rostro mostraba amabilidad y sus oscuros ojos denotaban añoranza por un marido que tan sólo unos meses antes había sido enterrado en_ Merton & Sutton Joint Cementery._ Era del tipo de personas que jamás aceptaban un no por respuesta y que siempre estaban dispuestas a ayudar en lo que hiciese falta, más para pasar el tiempo que por verdadero interés.

-Hola Señora Hurley-saludé amablemente cuando la anciana mujer cruzó la estrecha calle para plantarse ante mí con una gran tarta de manzana en las manos.

-Iba a visitarte al hospital-informó-Sé que te encantan las tartas de manzana y he pensado que quizá podría apetecerte un poco de comida casera. La comida del hospital sabe a rayos.

Sonreí mientras agarraba entre mis frígidas manos el caliente plato recubierto con papel de aluminio.

-Se lo agradezco muchísimo-agradecí de corazón.

La verdad es que me moría de ganas de darle un buen bocado a aquel exquisito manjar. La Señora Hurley era una magnífica cocinera. De hecho, durante su juventud se había dedicado a la cocina.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-aseguró ejecutando un despreocupado gesto con la mano-Es un placer servir de ayuda. Debes estar pasándolo fatal-presupuso-Cuando mi querido Benjamin me abandonó...Jamás olvidaré lo que solía decirme: "Agradece que sigues viva y aprovecha lo que quede de tu existencia como si cada día fuese el último".

-Era un hombre muy sabio-dije sin saber exactamente como actuar ante tal situación.

No me gustaba hablar sobre los muertos y, mucho menos, si hacía tan poco que yo había perdido a un ser querido.

-Sabes que valoraba mucho a Alicia-me hizo saber-Debemos pensar que ahora está en un mundo mejor.

Sonreí sin demasiadas ganas. Estaba empezando a incomodarme de verdad. Contuve la respiración unos segundos, cavilando sobre la mejor forma de despedirme de mi indiscreta vecina sin parecer maleducada.

-Oh, ¿Quién es ese joven tan apuesto que te acompaña?-preguntó al avistar junto a la oxidada verja a Paris, el cual se hallaba recostado sobre el duro muro enladrillado con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en mí.

-Se trata de un compañero de la facultad-mentí mirando de reojo a Paris, el cual ejerció una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su sereno rostro-Está siendo un gran apoyo para mí en estos momentos.

-Se vé que es una buena persona-aseguró estudiando a mi acompañante con una mueca de aprobación en su arrugado rostro.

-Señora Hurley, debo marcharme-informé esperando que no pusiese resistencia.

-Por supuesto. No es de buena educación hacer esperar a los invitados-aseveró esbozando una amable sonrisa en su tez.

-Le devolveré el plato lo antes posible-prometí.

-No te preocupes-dijo acariciando mi gélida mano derecha-Por ahora descansa y tómate un tiempo para ti. Yo ya tengo suficientes platos en mi casa-comentó afablemente.

-Muchas gracias-murmuré finalmente despidiéndome.

Caminé pausadamente hacia la puerta principal de mi casa escoltada en todo momento por Paris, que extrajo una menuda llave del interior de sus pantalones vaqueros para darme acceso a la entrada de la vivienda.

-¿De dónde...?

-Es la llave de la cerradura nueva-comunicó-Tuvieron que cambiar la puerta después del destrozo que la anterior sufrió-explicó sin borrar aquella sutil sonrisa pintada en su tez.

La verdad es que ni siquiera me había percatado del vistoso cambio. La añeja puerta principal había sido sustituida por un elegante portón de madera oscura con detalles metalizados grabados en el mismo listón.

-Siento no haber pedido tu opinión para elegir el estilo, pero al permanecer sedada me vi obligado a seleccionarlo yo-se disculpó al contemplar mi reflexivo rostro.

-Me encanta-aseguré pasando las yemas de mis dedos sobre la lisa superficie de madera nueva.

-Me alegra que te guste-comentó ingresando en la vivienda con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-¿Cuánto ha costado?-pregunté siguiendo sus pasos tras cerrar la puerta.

-Es un regalo por haberte roto la anterior-alegó posando sus refulgentes retinas en mí.

Entreabrí los labios con la clara intención de negarme a aceptar tal regalo. Estaba claro que le había costado muchísimo dinero, lo que era totalmente innecesario. Tan sólo hubiese tenido que cambiar el cerrojo de la antigua puerta, lo que hubiese costado una quinta parte de lo que debía valer el grueso portón.

-No voy a aceptar ningún tipo de negativa-afirmó dejándome con la palabra en la boca-Déjame hacerte ese minúsculo regalo-rogó de manera emocionalmente chantajeante.

Resignada, me crucé de brazos e inspeccioné en un rápido vistazo la nítida estancia.

-¿Quién era la mujer de antes?-preguntó mostrando nuevamente su falta de discreción.

-Es mi vecina-respondí sin demasiado interés-Es una mujer muy agradable. Siempre nos ha ayudado a mi madre y a mí cuando lo hemos necesitado.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-inquirió repentinamente dejándome confusa.

-Supongo que debe rondar los setenta y algo-respondí-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se quedó curiosamente pensativo. Al parecer le interesaba el tema, aunque no entendía la causa.

-¿Cuántos años puede vivir un ser humo?-volvió a preguntar con manifiesta curiosidad.

-Pues depende. Si no enfermas, la esperanza de vida de una mujer ronda los ochenta y pocos y la de los hombres los setenta y muchos-expliqué-Aunque siempre hay excepciones. Hay gente que ha alcanzado los cien años de edad.

-Cien años...-repitió en un susurro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quise saber al percibir en su rostro preocupación.

-Nada-respondió con rapidez-Me ha asombrado vuestra corta esperanza de vida, nada más-aseguró volviendo a recalcar su nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿Cuántos años podéis vivir vosotros?-pregunté en el instante en el que me asentaba en el mullido sillón ubicado en el salón.

-Depende de la especie-comunicó.

-¿Acaso hay especies diferentes a la tuya?-inquirí intentando disimular mi emoción.

-Por supuesto-aseguró-¿Acaso vosotros no estáis compuestos por diferentes especies?

-Los humanos no-aseguré-Existieron en el pasado diferentes especies humanas: _Homo habilis, Homo erectus_ y _Homo sapiens_, todos ellos de la familia de los _homos_. Dentro del último grupo se distinguen el _Homo sapiens neanderthalis _y el _Homo sapiens sapiens_, los actuales humanos. Pero dentro de los _Homo sapiens_ no hay subdivisión posible. Somos sencillamente humanos.

-¿Y qué pasa con el resto de animales?-preguntó un tanto confuso.

-Bueno, la clasificación animal es bastante amplia. Dentro del Reino Animal encontramos diferentes tipos de animales, el Filo al que pertenecen. Existen alrededor de unos cuarenta filos, aunque la gran mayoría de animales se clasifican en _Arthropoda, Mollusca, Porifera, Cnidaria, Platyhelminthes, Nematoda, Annelida, Echinodermata_ y _Chordata_-recité de memória-Dentro de éste último tipo es donde nos hallamos los humanos. Y, por si fuera poco, dentro de los _Chordata_ distinguimos entre los _urocordados_, los _cefalocordados_ y los vertebrados. Los dos primeros se agrupan con el nombre de procordados y el último es el perteneciente a los homos. Dentro de los vertebramos hallamos tres superclases: _Agnatha, Gnathostomata_ y _Tetrapoda_. Por último dentro de la superclase _Tetrapoda_ encontramos la clase de los mamíferos y, dentro de ellos, varios órdenes, familias, géneros y espécies-cité con una exactitud asombrosa incluso para mí.

La verdad es que no tenía mucho mérito saber de carrerilla el Filo animal si tenía en cuenta que estaba estudiando medicina y que me habían obligado a estudiar un millar de veces la nomenclatura animal.

-Entonces...-murmuró pensativamente-Sois _Chordata-vertebrados-tetrapoda-mamíferos-homosapiens_-determinó con una determinación sorprendente.

Sólo había nombrado una vez cada uno de los grupos y clases. Y, asombrosamente, Paris ya era capaz, al menos, de recitar parte de ellos a la perfección. Se trataba de un ser verdaderamente extraordinario. Todavía recordaba cada hora invertida en aprender aquellos odiosos nombres en latín.

-¿Ves como sois fascinantes?-dijo agrandando su sonrisa a la vez que se sentaba junto a mí en el menudo sofá.

-¿Vosotros sois una única especie?-pregunté al imaginar a cada uno de los seres que debían parecerse al asombroso muchacho asentado junto a mí.

-Bueno...-murmuró pensativo-Teniendo en cuenta vuestra nomenclatura supongo que no. Algunos derivamos de los humanos y de muchos otros ni siquiera sabemos su origen.

-Todavía no me has dicho qué eres-insistí como veces anteriores-Te dije que no lo olvidaría.

Rió por lo bajo ante mi pertinaz comentario. No iba a darme jamás por vencida y él lo sabía.

-Soy lo que los humanos denomináis cambiante-nombró con tranquilidad.

-Cambiante-repetí alzando una ceja-¿Y qué se supone que es eso?-pregunté logrando que agrandase su deslumbrante mueca de satisfacción.

-Te dije que te diría qué era, no que te explicaría qué era-comentó con vistoso regocijo.

-No es cierto-contradije-Dijiste que responderías a todas mis dudas. A todas-recalqué.

-Vamos, puedes encontrar la respuesta en cualquier libro de literatura-aseguró sin intención de explicarme su don-Sólo debes buscar.

-No es justo-manifesté frunciendo los labios-¿Para qué quieres hacerme perder el tiempo?

-No se trata de perder el tiempo, sino de invertirlo haciendo algo útil-aseguró poniéndose en pie.

-Ten por seguro que no voy a pasarme semanas enteras buscando entre libros una respuesta concreta-declaré cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Y qué harás para encontrar la respuesta que buscas?-preguntó sin dejar momento alguno de utilizar un tono gozoso para hablarme, el cual empezaba a fastidiarme.

-Lamento comunicarte que la tecnología ha avanzado muchísimo en los últimos siglos-informé con cierto jubilo-¿Quién necesita los libros cuando puedes recurrir a una fuente de información mucho más rápida?

Paris me contempló con confusión, sin saber a qué me refería. Pronto, su satisfactoria sonrisa fue perdiendo fuerza para transformarse en una liviana mueca que denotaba nuevamente curiosidad.

Me alcé rápidamente del mullido sillón y me dirigí hacia el piso superior seguida por mi fiel acompañante. Penetré en uno de los cuartos, situado ante a mi habitación. Se trataba de una menuda sala repleta de libros viejos y desgastados y notas colgadas de las paredes junto con los calendarios tachados de años pasados. Pero lo más importante de la sala no era su desorden, sino el casi oculto ordenador que se hallaba sobre el único mueble que decoraba la estancia, un añejo escritorio. Ni siquiera había una silla en la cual poder sentarme, pero eso ahora poco importaba.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó mi compañero cuando pulsé el circular interruptor que encendió el ordenador.

-Supongo que no sabes que es esto, ¿Verdad?

Paris respondió a mi pregunta con un gesto de claro desconcierto, lo que agrandó mi dichosa sonrisa.

-Se trata de uno de los mejores inventos humanos de la historia: un ordenador-anuncié a la vez que encendía el monitor-Te va a encantar.

-¿Para qué sirve?-preguntó pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el empolvado monitor.

-Para muchas cosas. Entre ellas, para buscar la información que necesito-garanticé.

Tras algunos pocos minutos, el floral salvapantallas se mostró ante nuestros ojos. Agarré rápidamente el ratón y cliqueé sobre uno de los iconos que abarrotaban el fondo de escritorio. Con insufrible lentitud se abrió la página web referente a Google, dónde escribí la palabra cambiante en el alargado recuadro blanco. Vertiginosamente, aparecieron varios enlaces. Cliqueé en el primero de ellos, perteneciente a Wikipedia, dónde hallé la respuesta que buscaba.  
_  
En literatura, un cambiante es un ser humano (o algún otro tipo de criatura) que pueden cambiar de forma, generalmente adoptando la forma de otro ser vivo (otra persona o animal)._

Leí en silencio cada una de las definiciones que hallé ante la penetrante mirada de Paris, que sonrió con efusividad. Intentando hacer caso omiso a su irritante mueca, seguí leyendo cada una de las definiciones.

_El panteón de muchas mitologías incluye divinidades y otras criaturas sobrenaturales capaces de asumir la forma de animales o mortales. En la mitología griega, el ejemplo por excelencia es el de Proteo, que podía asumir cualquier forma a condición de no encontrarse inmovilizado...El folclore de muchos países incluye referencias a criaturas que pueden cambiar de forma; ejemplos tradicionales son los licántropos y los vampiros (estos últimos, según algunas interpretaciones, pueden transformarse en murciélagos u otras criaturas)._

-Licántropos y vampiros...-farfullé más para mí misma que para mi acompañante.

-¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión?-me preguntó con claro interés.

-Bueno, no creo que seas ni un hombre lobo ni un vampiro-aseguré al contemplarle.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-inquirió acercándose lentamente a mí con una tenue sonrisa pintada en su bello rostro blanquecino.

-Porque los licántropos se transforman en lobos y los vampiros en murciélagos, no en adorables gatitos-mustié en un tono cándido que pareció agradar a mi acompañante.

-Siento llevarte la contraria, pero los vampiros tampoco pueden transformarse en murciélagos-aseguró dejándome totalmente de piedra.

Le observé con seriedad esperando que en cualquier instante emprendiese una fuerte risotada que pudiese sacarme del shock en el que me mantenía, aunque permaneció tan sereno como siempre. Sin denotar falsedad alguna en su rostro.

-No lo dices en serio-mustié al recuperarme ligeramente del momentáneo trance.

-¿Tan raro te parece? Los humanos tendéis a exagerar lo desconocido-aseguró sin rebatir en momento alguno su anterior afirmación.

-No me refiero al hecho de que puedan o no transformarse en murciélagos-declaré un tanto alterada.

-Los humanos tenéis unos cambios de humor muy extraños-dijo sin entender la causa de mi repentina inquietud.

-¿Existen?-logré balbucear.

-Por supuesto-respondió mostrando tranquilidad.

De repente se aparecieron en mi mente miles de imágenes referentes a los vampiros. Durante mi vida había visto cientos de películas basadas en ellos: seres inmortales, asesinos por naturaleza, chupadores de sangre, absorbedores de almas. Había miles de definiciones para explicar qué era un vampiro, y ni una de ellas le definía como un ser maravilloso de gran belleza y con poderes asombrosos destinados para hacer el bien. Sino más bien los definían como seres horripilantes, de largos colmillos, de tez pálida y fría, poseedores de una fiereza asombrosa.

-Helena, ¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirió mi preocupado compañero.

-Creo que si-murmuré tras parpadear varias veces seguidas-Necesito acostarme un rato-dije sin ser capaz de asimilar que tales seres se hallasen en el planeta.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto con la única intención en mente de tumbarme en mi cama y dormir durante horas. Me acosté sobre el mullido lecho ante la atenta mirada de Paris, que se mantenía junto a la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿No tienes sueño?-pregunté consiguiendo que esbozase una liviana media sonrisa en su tez.

-No te preocupes por mí-aseguró dando media vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

-¡Paris!-llamé mientras me recostaba sobre la cama.

El guapísimo cambiante me contempló con nerviosismo, temiendo que hubiese podido ocurrirme algo durante el breve lapso de tiempo que había permanecido sin la vista fija en mí. Sonreí al contemplar su cara de vistosa inquietud.

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?-rogué al sentirme repentinamente sola.

-Claro que sí-respondió con cierta tranquilidad.

Al parecer, por lo que hasta entonces había podido comprobar, se sentía más nervioso cuando se hallaba lejos de mí. Y yo, por extraño que pareciese, me sentía desprotegida al no tenerle cerca. Recordé las palabras que Paris me había dedicado con anterioridad. En un principio me pareció extraña la explicación que había utilizado para definir la relación protector-protegido, aunque ahora estaba empezando a adquirir cierto significado. Era como si empezásemos a depender el uno del otro. Como si el distanciamiento pudiese afectarnos negativamente. Estaba empezando a creer que no sería capaz de subsistir sin la tranquilidad y seguridad que él me infundía.


End file.
